Sleepless Nights
by water phoneix2
Summary: Misa didnt want him in her world.She wants to find her sister not love but the panda eyed detective wont let her go. There is more to her than meets the eye and even L may struggle to warm her heart. Misa needs love and so does L. read and review please
1. Chapter 1

_Maisie Maisie _

_summer Daisy _

_see how pretty she grows._

_There's no farwell_

_with such a belle, _

_she kisses boys all in a row._

Misa woke with a start, salty tears ran down her face as the song that haunted her memories ran round and round in her head. _'If I hadn't left.. If I tried harder, I could have found her sooner. It's my fault'_ Her thoughts were as bitter as the acid that was trying to force itself up her throat. She slid out of bed and padded along to her en suite, not caring that Ryuzaki was probably watching, not caring that she looked a sight, not even caring that it was two o'clock in the morning. She wanted to wash away the remnants of the dreams that plagued her on a nightly basis.

The cold water helped, soothed her aching face like a balm. Nights like this were the worst, nights where there was no sound, when the music could come through loud and clear. She leaned her hands on the tiles, welcoming their cold, ciramic kiss. Not long now and she could give up the charade, she didn't care about Light, she never had. He was a means to an end, it didn't hurt that he was so good to look at, but she would not be sad when they parted ways. Ryuzaki, she glanced up at the mirror, taking in her ragged appearance, she didn't look like herself. She didn't feel like herself. Since when did she like anyone, she was a great actress but with him, with the panda eyed, sweet, charming... God she couldn't even think about him without sounding like a silly school girl with a silly school girl crush. She didn't know when it had started, the problem was that it had started. Don't get attached, that's what they always said at the agency, it only hurts more when it comes to goodbye. -

* * *

><p>As Misa stripped off and stepped in the shower a certain raven haired detective turned away from the monitor, if there was one thing he prided himself on, other than his skills as a detective, it was his gentlemanly behaviour... most of the time. He sneaked a sideways glance at the enticing view that the girl... No, the woman he had come to love offered him. She had put a fair amount of weight on recently and he was glad, no more did her ribs stick out if she turned in a certain direction or her hip bones stick out sharply. She looked curvy and happy and most of all she looked healthy, he might even go as far as saying a little on the plump side, although never to her face. After all he didn't want to undo the work that Watari and he had put into her over the last few months. She had decided to quit modeling so why should she be bound by their ridiculous diet schemes. At first she was... hesitant, but eventually she didn't automatically say no when offered a piece of cake or when Watari gave her one of his famed chocolate sundaes (Ryuzaki had to admit he had been jealous at first but the he had received his own and he was almost pleased to note it was slightly lager than Miss Amane's had been). He knew Watari saw the girl as one of his own now, she may not have been raised in Whammys but she would always have a home if she needed one. Ryuzaki sighed deeply, something he had found himself doing more and more frequently when it came to matters Misa shaped. He knew he loved her several months ago, the night of the big storm.<p>

Light had gone home as had the rest of the task force. Watari was in his room and he and Misa were alone in his study, it was rarely used except on the occasion that he was the only one working. Misa had burst in not long after the first silvery flash of lightning, she stood in the doorway panting slightly. Before he could open his mouth to ask if she was O.k another bolt had streaked across the sky, she dived across the room and threw herself into his arms. He hadn't been expecting such a sudden move on her part and had toppled backwards, sending them both crashing to the floor.

He kept waiting, for her to wriggle away, scream that he was a pervert, to force him off her even though she had put herself here. It never came, if anything she snuggled tighter too him, pressing her warmth and her softness into his side, gripping him and whimpering when the thunder roared loudly through the room.

'Misa, are you affraid?'

It had been a stupid question, he knew that but he had to ask. Had to know whether this was real or just an illusion cooked up by his sleep deprived brain. She looked at him for a long second before she nodded, curling her body tighter into his. His eyes widened slightly (if that were possible) before he settled his hands on her back, still expecting her to shrug him off, still being suprised when she didn't. They sat like that for nearly an hour before he lifted her and carried her to her room. He planted her carefully on the bed but she wouldn't let go.

'Stay with me?'

He studied her face, looking for the lie, for the trap and when he found none he slipped into the bed next to her. He couldn't remember who pulled the covers up around them but all he knew was he was surrounded by her, her scent, her arms, she was all around him and he loved it. He held her tightly to him as the storm raged on, watching her as she slept, almost finding sleep himself, till she muttered that on word. A word which grounded him and set him free, terrified him to his core and made him want to claim this beautiful woman as his own. Made his heart clench and his stomache flutter.

'Lawliet.'

A breathy whisper from the sleeping angel beside him, he wanted her, he needed her. He had never felt such a powerful urge to own somthing in his life! Never been as desperate to run away. She knew his name, she knew him, he was open to her in full and he knew so little about her. But with God (specifically the approving one called rem who hid in the corner watching the scene with a smile) as his witness he would know her, he would have her. She would love him as much as he did her when he was through, or Kira could take him, he wouldn't care, either way Kira would be stopped.

The next morning Light had burst in, waking Ryuzaki from the best sleep he had had in years, he started shouting about how they had betrayed him, Ryuzaki was going to set him straight when that little voice beside him spoke up for the very first time against her beloved.

'Light, don't be ridiculous, nothing happened. We're both full clothed for Christ sake. Stop being so.. so ... so stupid, Ryuzaki is my friend, he was helping me when I was scarred and that's more than you have done so pipe down. We had a late night last night thanks to me and I'm not letting Ryu leave this bed till I am satisfied he has had some decent sleep so you and the others can go home for a while. Ryu will call you later after he has slept and not before.'

She looked so stern then, talking to Light as you would a naughty child. Ryuzaki couldn't help but blush at the affectionate nick name and the fact she had, essentially, told him to stay in her bed. He wasn't getting screeched at for being a pervert, she wasn't pretending nothing had happened and she was holding his hand. The first girl to hold his hand, the first girl to sleep with him... in a manner of speaking.

Light left then, stunned into silence by her little tirade, Ryuzaki was amazed to the point he couldn't find his voice to argue that Kira wouldn't be having a lie in.

Misa had looked at him then, smiling warmly, brighter than she ever did for Light. She pulled him till his head was resting just on her stomach and he was lying on her. She gently ran her hands through his hair, his breath had hitched and his heart raced but if she had noticed she didn't say. He tried to stutter his excuses out to leave the warmth of her embrace but she wouldn't have it. She kept combing her fingers through his thick, black hair, softly massaging his scalp as she went, gently tugging it sending tingling sensations down his spine to rest in his lower back. She continued to brush her small hands through his mass of wild hair till his vision had faded and he succumbed to sleep for the second time in a day. He knew then that he loved this girl and would do anything for her, if she only asked him.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the present Ryuzaki found himself studying Misa again as she crawled back into bed, still wet from her shower. It disturbed him to see her so upset but he couldn't go to her. How would he explain himself, 'Hey Misa. I was watching you almost secretly and you looked a bit upset, is there anything I can do to help?'<p>

No, she wouldn't react well to that. So he chose to watch again, just for tonight. If this persisted tomorrow night he would take matters into his own hands. He had been suspicious when she had thrown her career away and now she seemed to be suffering more and more on a night. Something was happening with Misa Amanae and he was going to find out what, or his name wasn't L!

* * *

><p>Right guys, this is my first fic under this pen name and the first of this paring. I don't think It's particularly well written but i hope it improves and I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think, if you think I should continue it at all.<p>

Oh, while I remeber, sorry about any spelling mistakes, I only have notepad at the minute and it doesnt have spell check and I can't read it very well so please forgive me. They are all a bit ooc at the minute but I do kind of need that so ... yeah.

Let me know what you think =)

water phoneix2 xx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own death note, if i did things would be very different... VERY different =) Enjoy

* * *

><p>Misa was freezing, the central heating in the head quarters had broke. Everyone else got to go spend time with their families, in their nice, warm houses, but not Misa. Nooooo, Misa was currently rounding up every quilt she could get her hands on. She made a small den in the middle of her bed and buried herself deep inside it. It was at times like this when memories of her sister came back the strongest. The smaller brunette girl running to her after school, her brushing the silky hair out and popping it into high pig tails, getting into bed with their parents on nights when the thunder and lightning kept them awake.<p>

Misa smiled, she could still hear her little sister singing the songs she had taught her. The silence was un-bearable, the music was worse. She was so wrapped up in her memories that she didn't hear the door open and shut, she didn't hear bare feet padding towards the bed, she did hear the panda boy clear his throat though.

'RYUZAKIIIIII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE. Don't you knock?' "In my own base? No, not usually."

She grit her teeth, he was being deliberately obtuse. She could almost hear him chewing his thumb. She was going to retort with something witty and clever and it would have been brilliant, had Ryuzaki not chosen that moment to pull down her fortress. "Misa, I would not need to be here had you not chosen to hide yourself, there is a reason for the cameras you know." 'I'm not hiding myself you..you raccoon head. I'm freezing!'

He sat back on the bed slightly, his thumb pushing his lips in an unnatural direction. (When did he get on the bed?) "Raccoon head?" Misa fought back a blush, granted it had not been the best insult in the world but it got the point across. 'Yes raccoon head. Now give me back the blankets.' He looked at her for a second before he handed her the thick quilt, it was only then that he noticed himself how cold it was. He looked longingly at the bundle of blankets before trying to get off the bed, only to find himself being pulled backwards.

He had not been expecting any form of resistance so when he slipped back he plummeted head first (and backwards) into the mountain of duvets.

'And where do you think your going? It's freezing out there for God sake. Get under here before you catch your death, silly man.' Ryuzaki didn't argue with her, there wasn't really any point when she was being so assertive. He sat next to her as she pulled the covers back around them, he had to admit it was fairly warm. He would sit with her for a while then he would go back and get on with some work. That would have been a good plan except Misa had planS of her own.

'Ryu?' "Hmmm" 'May I, pretty please with a cherry on top... '

"I didn't quite catch that last part Misa'

She sighed and looked him straight in the eye. 'May I brush your hair please.' He looked at her, from her batting eyelids to her pouting lip. His thumb instinctively found its way to the corner of his mouth.

"No."

'Awww why? I promise I'll be gentle, I'm really good at it. Please' He shook his head smiling slightly "I don't like anyone touching my hair Misa."

She pouted for real then, "You didn't mind the other night." He blushed brightly then, it was true, he hadn't minded so much when Misa caressed his hair and had sent him to sleep but... that had been too personal, a teasing glimpse at what he couldn't have. He loved Misa and to his mind Misa loved Light, that was the end of it. If Misa was with him, truly with him then he would let her play with his hair to her hearts content but for now it would be too painful to have that affection with her, to let her so close and then too see it repeated later when she was playing with Light's hair. No he couldn't allow Misa to worm her way further into his heart by playing on his hair fetish.

Whilst Ryuzaki was bateling with his inner hair orientated demons, Misa used all her skills to slip out of the bed, grab a hair brush and comb, slip back into the bed and settle behind him. This, she thought, will teach him not to get too caught up with inner monologues whilst I'm around. She gently stroked the brush through the silky hair at the back of his head and watched almost gleefully as a shudder made its way down his spine. She fought off a bought of the giggles, when he turned to look at her with those impossibly wide eyes. She carefully turned his head back round to the front and continued to brush his hair as gently as she could without taking the brush off his head.

Ryuzaki was in heaven. She was so talented with her hands and a brush that he decided he didn't care what happened later, what mattered now was that she didn't stop. He fought back moan after moan as her hands took over the work of the brush, massaging his scalp, pulling his hair this way and that. His face was redder than it had ever been before but still she didn't say anything. He nearly came undone when her voice appeared by his ear and she whispered softly 'You know, your hair smells really nice.' He could hear her breathing deeply and every breath out sent a fresh round of shiver down his spine.

He had to get out of there, before she noticed his little problem. He fought his clouded mind to stand up and leave the room but he found he couldn't. Her hands pulled him to lie flat on the bed, all he could do was gaze up at her helplessly as she looked back down at him. Then, painfully slowly she bent down till she was inches away from his mouth. Is this it, he thought, am I about to get my first kiss. He didn't know what to do so he lay there, waiting. Hoping? Gently she pressed a kiss to his pink cheek and snuggled down next to him, "Thank you." she whispered lightly.

The warmth from her and the many blankets became to much for him so he waited till she slept before he crept out of the room. He pressed his back against the door and tried to calm his body down, waiting for his pulse to slow enough that he could walk back to his room without fear of passing out on the way. 'Does she know? Is she doing this for a joke, game? Is this a plot for Kira? Does she ... like me too?' He shook his head to try and stop the questions from spinning in his mind. He was L, he didn't get distracted, he had work to do.

The next week

Ryuzaki sat at his computer, percentages whizzing round his mind, when would Kira strike next and the like taking over his very being. Light sat not far away... due to the chain, looking at his own computer when Misa burst into the room. Ryuzaki glanced at her from the corner of his eye, she was running round the room laughing sweetly with something clutched in her hand. A red faced Matsuda chased after her, oh so it was his tie in her hand... how did she get his tie? She tossed the cloth at him before skipping over to where Light sat. He watched quietly as she wrapped her arms round his neck and smiled. He watched as she straightened up frowning slightly.

He watched as her hand slowly reached up to Lights brown locks and his heart clenched 'NO!' he thought.

Misa flicked the offending piece of fluff out of Lights hair and Ryuzaki's whole body relaxed, she wasn't going to... Why did he care so much. He very nearly gave himself away by smiling when he saw Misa wipe her hand on her skirt, 'she never wiped her hand when she touched MY hair.' He shook his head, why was he jealous, Light is Misa's boyfriend, she loves Light.

Misa glanced at him, his eyes hidden by his dark hair, she smiled wider and praticaly bounced over to him. She hugged him tightly before letting go, grabbing a chair and pulling it between Light and him. She looked at him briefly before turning back to Light and trying to strike up a conversation. He sighed to himself, she was like a hurricane, hurricane Misa, destroying his carefully constructed facade, chipping her way into his heart. So why was he so happy that her chair was closer to him than to Light, that she had held him longer than she had Light, that every now and then he could see her peeking at him when she thought he wasn't looking?

'Soon I'm going to be gone, I really am going to miss you Ryu. I can't believe it but I am.' Misa glanced at him. 'Oh well, I could never make him happy, I'm wrong. I'm a killer and he.. he is brilliant. I don't deserve to think about him. My little pervert.' She smiled before she headed back to her room. She passed Watari coming out of the kitchen, she couldn't help it, she stopped and gave the man a hug. He was as close as she had come to family since she had left Belle's, since she ran away from her own handler all to find her sister. 'Melo, my little Melody. I'm coming sweetie, I have found you now, it won't be long.' she fought not to cry as Watari hugged her back, she was going to miss everyone so much but especially Watari and ...Him. She stepped back and smiled at the man she concidred a grandfather, she kissed his cheek and said good night.

Watching from the shadows, Ryuzaki didn't know what to make of what he just saw. Misa was a huggy person but that... that had seemed like a goodbye.

* * *

><p>Misa slipped into her bed and finally let the tears fall. She would have to leave soon and go back to that life, she almost wished she could show them all how clever she really was. Oh to see their faces if they knew the truth. How she had played them the whole time, she was the second Kira for her own purposes, through Ryuzaki she had access to computers that couldn't be hacked or traced, that could get her into any system she needed with ease. Through him she had found her sister, the sister that 'They' had told her was dead. She took her phone out of her pocket and glanced at the text she had recieved all those months ago.<p>

_'Misa, you may or may not know me._  
><em>I'm sorry to bother you if I have made a mistake but... <em>

_by any chance did you have a younger sister? Xx'_

She had replied in the affirmative, not knowing really why she text the stranger back but knowing she had to.

_'My name is Melo, do you remember me Misa? Xx _

_This isn't a joke I promise you. I had an older sister that_

_ disappeard, I lived in Belle's. Does any of this make sense to you?'_

Misa had been crying so hard by the end of the message that she could barely see to press the call button. '_Hello_' There was no mistaking that voice, two years was not long enough to wipe her out of Misa's memory. _'Melo?' 'Misa, is that really you?'_

They had talked for hours, Misa had been furious, why had they lied, why tell her that Melo had died. They hadn't known what else to do, her sister explained. _'I'm in trouble Mis, I didn't know what to do. Something happened, I can't tell you on the phone but believe me it wasn't good. It was easier for me to just 'die' in a way than stick around. When I came back, they said you had disappeared. That you just left_.' Misa explained what had happened in the little bar with the little people who had been in the wrong place. They had cried together and laughed together and then... Misa was sent a text from an un-known number.

**'If you ever wanna see the bitch you call sister again, you had better do what we say. C'**

She received no further texts, How the fuck could she do what they say if they aren't saying anything. Then along came Kira and she had opportunity.

That's all there is to it, they are a means to an end. They maybe nice people, her mind flicked to Light, mostly nice people, they may even be my friend but family comes first. 'Why do you have to choose?' the treacherous part of her brain whispered. 'Because I do! This is how it has to be. The mission is long since over, the second I get Melo we are both going back to the institute where it is safe.'  
>Her mind betrayed her again 'Safe? Look what you do for a living. you...'<p>

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she shouted out loud. No more second guessing, she Knew what she had to do. Soon.

* * *

><p>Right guys, hope you liked it. I think this chapter may have been a bit rushed with what happened in it.<br>I don't know, what do you think? Don't know when I can do the next chapter. Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you. . . god I sound desperate... who'm I kidding I am desperate

Review please Water Phoneix2

xx


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, hehe. Sorry about the long wait, I've had exams and revision but now I'm on study leave and as everyone knows study leave is for fan fiction. Disclaimer- if I owned Death note, I'd be in it. Oh p.s read the thingy at the bottom please xx

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki was getting more than a little concerned. It had been a week and Kira had practically disappeared, Light was smug as hell and Misa... He picked at the delicate cake in front of him with a fork. The blonde had been distant and jumpy over the past few days. He didn't want to think the worst of his friend but he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his gut that she was planning something. He had decided to shut off his feelings for her. She would never like him, he was nothing and she was so much more. Misa, who loves with her whole heart, who offered him the hand of friendship even though he had her locked up for so long. Her loyalty to her friends was charming. His heart beat was so fast when she was around, he could feel his cheeks go hot when she was around. He had asked Watari what this had all meant and he had confirmed Ryuzaki's suspicions, he was defiantly in love.<p>

He sighed, this was troublesome. He had never been in love before; he had never cared enough when he had been at Wammy's house and he'd been older than all the girls there by a long way. He was older than Misa but he found he didn't care as much. He worked alone, that's how he liked it. Why did this have to happen to him? He was always so careful. He never let anyone in so how, how could this oblivious girl worm her way into his heart?

He sat typing; he wasn't even looking at the screen any more. Matsuda shuddered, he was meant to be making coffee but he couldn't help staring at the young man across who was typing inhumanly quickly whilst starring at the wall with the monitors. It creeped him out that Ryuzaki could do that. But what creeped him out more was that he was certain he was looking at Misa's monitor. Matsuda had long ago gotten over his crush on Misa but that didn't mean he didn't feel protective over the girl, he wanted her to be happy and safe and something brushed him the wrong way when he saw Ryuzaki's blank gaze turn to the blonde.

Poor Matsuda was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't even realised he had started walking towards Ryuzaki with the cup of hot coffee tilting in his hands. He wasn't even really aware when he tripped and sent the black liquid hurtling and the unaware man. He did come to when said man knocked him flying as he brushed the heated liquid from his soaked lap. The last thing Matsuda heard before the pale man left was 'Matsuda you idiot!' The rest of the task force just shook their heads, Matsuda was a klutz but this was a new low.

Misa sat in her room pondering, yes pondering. She had no idea how she could get out of head quarters without being noticed, she knew every part of her room was being surveyed and she was so high up that the window was not an option. The corridors were monitored; there was only one room, one in the whole building that might be safe. The only question was how would she get into Ryuzaki's bedroom?

T hat moment her door burst open and the man himself went tearing past her into the bathroom, she heard the taps running, to say she was confused was an understatement. A small, childish part of her couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her friend and, when she was completely honest with herself, her crush running into her bathroom. It was when she heard the shower switch on that she thought something was more off than she had previously suspected.

She sat on her bed for fifteen whole minutes whilst Ryuzaki showered unaware. When he emerged he had a towel wrapped loosely around his hips and was rubbing his hair with another one. With hindsight Misa realised that the towel on his head prevented him seeing her on the bed. She kept still and quiet waiting for him to realise his mistake, instead he flopped face down on the bed. After seeing the normally, eerily graceful man do something as childish as face plant onto the bed Misa couldn't help but giggle.

"Misa, what on earth are you doing in my room?" the now blushing detective asked, cursing himself for not noticing before. Misa giggled again but a plan was formulating and as sickened as she felt with herself she knew she had to try, it was for her sister. "Guess again Ryuzaki, who's in whose room." He raised his head from the bed and looked around; sure enough this was not his room. "I apologise, it appears in my haste I entered..." he was cut off from answering by Misa's petite hand wandering curiously over his back. He stifled a gasp as the hand stroked slowly down to the bottom of his back before circling once and making its way back up to his tense shoulders. "That's ok Ryu, we're friends after all. Right? Why so tense?" Her other hand joined the first at his shoulders and he decided at that point it was a good job that he was lying on his stomach. He was stunned into silence, he could barely breathe let alone speak to tell her that he was... uncomfortable with the current situation. He had never felt more naked in his life.

Misa decided if she was going to do this she was going to at least make him feel as special as she possibly could, she knew how betrayed he'd feel later but... maybe she could explain and he'd understand. Besides she didn't know if he was a virgin or not so she wanted to treat him like he was the most precious thing in her life... because at this moment he is the most precious thing in her life.

She applied pressure to his shoulders, rubbing them carefully dancing her fingers across his neck soothingly before dragging them back down. When she felt him relax slightly she placed herself carefully below him backside steadying his shoulders with her hands, not letting him sit up. She continued the soothing motions getting lower and lower down his back till she had pushed the towel down slightly. She could hear the slight moans and, she didn't want to say squeaks but she couldn't think of how else to describe them, that Ryuzaki was trying to hide. She thought he was adorable, so nervous.

Ryuzaki couldn't believe what was happening, it was his wildest dreams and darkest nightmare rolled into one. He was afraid she would hit him, laugh at him, tell him it was a joke. He couldn't take that, couldn't take her saying he was a pervert any more. He made to sit up, knocking her gently to the bed. He didn't look at her he just mumbled dejectedly "Misa, I'm going to my room now, Light is in the gym if you want him." He tried to slide off the bed when her hand appeared again stopping him. "It's not Light I want. Ryuzaki look at me!" He did, he looked in her eyes and saw truth there, she wasn't going to laugh.

She leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on his thin lips, she held still for a moment waiting for the tension in his face to leave. Gingerly she swiped her tongue across his bottom lip and used his startled gasp to gain entrance to his warm mouth. He rested his hands shyly on her shoulders as she continued her assault on his mouth.

Ryuzaki's head was spinning, he didn't understand why this was happening but he knew he didn't want it to stop. She broke away and leant her forehead against his; she looked deeply into his grey-black eyes and tried to steady her breath. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and she could see in his eyes he was proud of himself for his '_bold_' move. She grinned at him before placing his cold hand on her chest, she saw his whole body tense in surprise and fought valiantly against the urge to giggle... she lost the fight. He dropped his head in shame but she wouldn't have that, she guided his hand, showed him what to do, rewarded him with little moans and basked in the glow of his shy smile when he lifted his pale face to see his progress.

She pushed the towel off his damp hair and gently ran her fingers though it, Ryuzaki couldn't help leaning back into her touch. His body was thrumming with anxiety and arousal, Misa was making him feel things he had never felt before. He gulped as she leant into his neck, her lips brushing sensitive skin as she whispered 'Shall we take this somewhere else? I don't want an audience... that is unless you want to stop' "NO!" she giggled against his neck again placing soft kisses up and down his throat. "No, I mean, my room is just down the, the hall. We could, that is if you want." His alabaster skin flushed pink in embarrassment, 'Your room sounds great, I'll be there in ten ok...' at his questioning look she explained ' I may have worked out the blind spots of the cameras and at the minute we're in one, if I just follow you to your room...people will get suspicious.' He looked around the room and realised she was right. How could he have left such a big blind spot? Turning back to the sinfully pretty girl in front of him he found himself caring less and less.

He padded out of the room and into the room next door, sighing he looked around. There was nothing much he could do about the dust but he dutiful changed the sheets and tidied around, trying not to show his excitement at the prospect of having Misa in here, even if they didn't do anything now... he couldn't remember a time when he'd been so happy.

...

Misa was in turmoil, she had quickly written a letter for Ryuzaki so that when she had gone, maybe he could understand. She hid it so that if _he_ looked he could find it. She didn't want to do this... no she did want to sleep with him, she felt for the first time that she loved someone other than her sister and it was going to be ruined before it got a chance to start. Everything was happening so fast, she had a lead on Melo, she couldn't waste this opportunity she just wished there was more time so he might have a better chance of understanding.

She felt like the biggest bitch in the world, part of her screamed to just explain to him but she couldn't because then she would have to explain about the institute and the rest and she couldn't bring herself to tell him and have him not believe her. No, in the long run this was better, let him think she used him, let him hate her, let him move on and find someone worthy of him.

She slipped into a white camisole; it was her favourite, opaque at the chest leading down to sheer material covering her stomach. She put some light make up on and let her hair down, this was her job, deceive to survive.

She looked at the clock next to her dresser, it was time to go. Misa took a deep breath in and left to find his door. Sure enough it was the room next door, no wonder he got confused when he was tearing round like a bat out of hell. '_All right Misa, you can do this, there is no guarantee that this will work so relax. Have fun with him or he'll know something is up. You want this, he wants it, might as well enjoy it whilst it lasts.' _She was just about to knock on the door when it swung open revealing the panda faced mane she had come to know and love. "Hi" she smiled at him "Hey, can I come in." He nodded vigorously and she giggled at his child like enthusiasm.

She took a step inside the darkened room and he pottered along behind her, sure enough there were no cameras in this room; a very small part of her had almost wished there was. There was no guarantee he'd doze off afterward though, she was doing this to leave and save her sister so why the hell was she so conflicted.

She was pulled firmly out of her thoughts by a pair of thin, sweet lips on hers. She smiled at him, she'd been doing that a lot... smiling and since she had been with him never had her smile been forced like it had been with Light or her other boyfriends. No for the first time in years when she smiled at this man she meant it.

Misa looked at him square in the eye and calmly said "what can I do for you, Ryuzaki, anything, anything you want just say it and it's yours'. The pale man gulped at the implications of her words and his mind ran off ahead of him '_I want you and only you.'_...

...

Right guys that's your lot for today. Sorry it is not my best; I know both are completely OC but hang in there. It's my first DN fic and I'm not good at the best of times ha-ha. SO I'm gonna give you a choice on whether or not there is a lemon coming up, you've had a taste of how badly I write this stuff so it up to you whether I write a lemon or just do what I've done before which is say they had sex and leave it to your imagination... God I'm crap.

Anyway, review and let me know what ya think. Till next time =)

xx


	4. painful goodbyes

_**Note**_- hey guys sorry I haven't updated, I'll be honest I've been living hell on earth the last couple of weeks, I've had exams and it's been the first anniversary of my granddad's death, we were really close and as I'm sure you can imagine I haven't been in the mood to write.

One other thing I'm a little concerned at the lack of reviews this has been receiving, I_** need**_ to hear from you guys so I can make the story into something you want to read, if you are enjoying how I'm doing it tell me, if you're not tell me... I don't want to seem like I'm nagging you and I hope I'm not but I'm getting really, really paranoid hahaha. Sorry guys =) enjoy.

* * *

><p>Misa pushed him gently to lie on the bed, he looked nervous and she wanted to relieve his tension before she moved on to the bigger stuff. Slow and steady and all that jazz. She carefully peeled his shirt up to rest under his arms, not quite pulling it off but exposing the pale, tender flesh to her greedy eyes. She watched as the muscles in his stomach quivered and rippled under her gaze. She glanced at his face, turned away from her adorned with a light pink blush, she wouldn't have him feeling uncomfortable, he was beautiful in an eerie way.<p>

She leant her head down so her hair would shroud her face from his view as she leant over his chest, slowly she leant closer letting her breath caress him before she pressed a soft kiss just below his right nipple. He jerked upwards at the sensation of her tongue lapping at his skin, not quite where he wanted her, teasing him. He felt so warm as she kissed and nipped at his chest but he was shivering intensely, he had never felt anything quite like this before.

She sat up to look at his flushed face and couldn't help but smile at his half shut eyes as they watched her watching him. Slowly, so she wouldn't startle him her hands crept along his chest and down to rest lightly on the button of his jeans, she paused to give him a chance to say no or, if he wanted, to take over, but he did neither so she gently proceeded to unbutton and unzip his pants.

He hissed as her hand brushed his heated member through the thin material of his boxers. It was like tiny sparks of electricity shooting their way up his spine and down his legs making his toes curl slightly and she caressed him on the outside, never quite hard enough. Misa pulled his jeans all the way off and threw them to the floor. She sent him her best smouldering look as she pulled his boxers down with her teeth (then she hid her face behind her hair when she realised just how cliché that was) before she looked at him.

Misa was never one for dramatic reactions when it came to sex, but holy crap was he big. Maybe not in girth but in length... just goes to show you can't judge a boy on his baggy jeans. She shook her head slightly, now was not the time for ... odd thoughts, she looked back at his face and grinned. He seemed to relax at this, guess it goes to show that all boys get a little nervous about... well about that.

Delicately she leant over it and let her warm breath caress his flesh before pulling herself up to lean over his face letting her lips ghost over his. He quivered slightly before forcing his lips more fully on hers and he could feel her smile into his kiss. He could feel all of her pressed against him and it turned him on to a point that he had never been at before, the thought of a beautiful girl, the girl of his dreams, so to speak, being with him and not just as a friend but wanting him as much as he wants her...

L was feeling quite dizzy, the blood was rushing in his ears and he was burning. He wanted to touch her, to taste her and he wanted her to do the same. He had never felt like this before, never had he wanted to keep someone, to make them his and hide them from the world so he could have them to himself. Until he met Misa, she came into his life and broke his wall, she was a suspect, she was his friend, she was...

Misa felt him tense underneath her and misread his thoughtful expression as pain from his problem, so slid down his body to rest between his slightly parted thighs. She took a steadying breath before placing a kiss on the tip; L wasn't expecting the sensation and couldn't help the arch in his back or the adorable gasp/moan that came from the deepest part of his throat. Pleased with his reaction she engulfed the tip in her hot mouth and held his hips down to stop him choking her. Setting a slow pace, she began to bob her head using one of her hands to steady his hips and the other to reach down and caress his balls. She could feel his balls tightening under her hands so she released him with a pop and gripped the head of his penis in her hand, she wanted him to feel great but she didn't want him to be done quite yet. She wanted to get him to his absolute limit, no matter how fun this was she needed to remember the plan and for the plan to work he needed to basically pass out afterwards.

L couldn't breathe. That had been one of the most intense experiences of his life and she stopped. He felt so wound up, like a coil about to snap, that wasn't helped at all by the view of Misa gripping his manhood. He felt like whimpering with the need for release but he couldn't let that noise pass his lips so instead he lay there opening and closing his mouth in a way, rather reminiscent of a fish.

When she felt it was 'safe' to let go she did. Again she crawled up to his face to capture his lips with hers. He sat up slightly, just looking at her; he wanted to touch her, to taste her, to tell her that she couldn't ever leave him not after that. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the words out. Couldn't bring himself to lift his shaking hands and touch the angle sat right in front of him.

Misa could read his shyness as if she was reading a book; she slid on her knees so that her face became almost level with his before laying down next to him and saying the words his heart and his head so desperately needed to hear

"I'm all yours"

That was it, she had waved the green flag and his curiosity would not allow him to sit there without at least trying to reciprocate the feelings she had just created within him... even if she hadn't let him finish.

He gestured for her to sit up so he could slip her top over her head before he gently pushed her to lie back down on the duvet. He kissed every inch of exposed skin, gauging her reactions and feeling a flush of pride at each tiny moan and gasp, every arch in her back as he touched a particularly sensitive spot. Looking down at her he felt a rush of power, it wasn't Light's bed she was laying on, it wasn't Light she was writhing under. She had chosen him. No one ever chose him.

"I want... Misa I want to..." He didn't know how to ask her for what he wanted, what if she didn't want to go that far and he asked and she got mad, he didn't want her to get mad... why was he so insecure? She seems to want his, doesn't she? He came to the sudden startling realisation that he had no idea whether she did want this, she seemed to but she is an actress... without even meaning to he hit the nail right on the head but not in the way he meant. She wasn't faking wanting him, she was holding the tears in, for every touch she knew how he felt and she could see how hurt he'd be when he realised that she'd used him and she couldn't explain. If this plan worked she'd never see him again and it was killing her.

She looked at him leaning over her; lip caught between his teeth and couldn't help the small moan that forced its way out of her mouth at the sight of him. He really was everything she had hoped and more. "Please Lawliet, take me" His breath caught in his throat and his hands trembled slightly as he tried to pull her underwear off, she couldn't help the giggles so she rewarded him with a kiss when he successfully unclipped her bra. She grasped his hips and positioned him at the opening, she nodded at him to proceed and so he did. He thrust into her gently at first, conscious of hurting her but the second her slick warmth surrounded him all thoughts left his head. She was so hot, so tight. This was incredible, he couldn't breathe, he found himself thrusting without even realising. This was heaven for them both. She met each of his thrusts and soon they were both at the edge, with one final thrust Lawliet finished taking Misa with him.

For several minutes they both lay there panting, staring into each other's eyes, before he rolled off of her to rest by her side. He grabbed her hand and placed a delicate kiss on her wrist and then another on her palm, the intimacy of the act struck her, which in its self was add given what they had just done. But it was his whispered thank you that really struck her; over and over again he whispered it, ringing in her ears. Who was he thanking? Surely not her. He kept up his mumbled thanks whilst she stroked his raven hair, over and over till finally his eyes slid shut.

* * *

><p>Carefully she slipped out of the bed and hurriedly redressed. After checking the corridor was clear she scurried into her room. She stood in the first blind spot of the cameras as she tore the lingerie off in favour for black jeans and jumpers. She then slid into the next blind spot to grab the bag of tools she had collected and would need, it was then a white envelope caught her eye. She grabbed it and started to think, it explained to Lawliet why, she should leave it so that he would know that she really did love him, that she wouldn't have done it unless there was a fucking good reason. But in the letter she addressed him as Lawliet and should one of the others find it, Light in particular, she would get him killed. Then it hit her, why was she stood in a blind spot... so Watari didn't see her, she fumbled round in her bag for a biro and some tape. She pressed down as hard as she could so that the <em><strong>L<strong>_ would be easily visible. She stepped into full view of the camera and knew that her plan would succeed when she saw the camera refocus on her, it was definitely Watari watching her, no-one else knew how to adjust the camera's zoom and be able to put it back. She held the envelope up and watched again as it zoomed. Once she was certain he had seen the letter she tapped it to the underside of her desk, snatched her bag and ran out of the room.

She was relieved when she re-entered L's room to hear him snoring lightly, his arm thrown across where she had been minutes earlier. She couldn't resist walking up to him and pressing a kiss on his cold cheek or brushing away the hair from his face. So absorbed in her study of him she didn't notice the previously dormant camera in the room flicker to life. Like a thief she snuck out onto his balcony and swung to grab the iron girders that adorned the outside of the building. With a gloved hand on either side she began her speedy slide down the side of the Kira headquarters.

When she hit the pavement below she ran and didn't stop running till she found a cab. She gave the address and a pile of money for her fare and for his amnesia and cried in the back till she couldn't take anymore and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Watari sat in the control room frozen, torn. What should he do? He should sound the alarm, but that would mean telling L, he couldn't face his young charge in front of the others with this kind of news. He knew how fond he had grown of the girl. Nor could he sit and do nothing. The letter, addressed to L, there had to be answers in there. He had come to know Misa, love her like the granddaughter he had never had, he could not believe that she would use his young charge so ill but at the same time is that not what she had just done?. In all his days as L's handler he had never felt this weary and old as he did now. And it was with a heavy heart he made his way up the stairs to Misa's room to retrieve the letter which could well destroy his favourite child's heart. He cried as he read the contents, cried for the girl, cried for the boy. Cried for what they had both lost in their young lives.<p>

Misa who was so alone that she carried the burden of a lost sister when she was surrounded by people who would have helped her had she asked. Misa who had seen the brutal murder of her parents and had tried to make good. Misa who confessed to being the second Kira with a cause she couldn't explain. Misa who very clearly adored the young man she ran away from more than she had loved anything for such a long time. Watari could see it through the tear stained pages of her deepest secrets. She had left them proof that Light was Kira and had asked that they not look for her. He was curious how Misa had managed to get the proof, whilst being the second Kira would have its benefits it was obvious Light held her at arm's length, this was as detailed and accurate as anything L himself could have made. He couldn't help the smile at the young woman's thoughtfulness even as she ran she had thought of them. Of _him_, he mentally corrected himself, she had thought of L.

L.

Should he give this letter to L? He didn't know how the young man would take it, so absorbed in his thoughts he had failed to hear Light sneak into the room and read over his shoulder, he didn't know anything until he heard the maniacal laughter coming from behind him.

"So, Misa betrayed me did she? I am soooo very disappointed, I may just have to kill her."

"Light, what do you think you're doing in here? Get out! I know who you are, what you've done and know L will stop you."

"Oh and how is he going to do that, once he finds your body and realised Misa tricked him, killed you and ran away. After, of course, leaving a letter explaining how she is Kira and rubbing it in L's face that he didn't catch her..."

Furious, Watari cut him off "It won't work, surely you know that. What have you got there Light, what's in your hand?"

Light laughed again, waving the black note book in the air. "This? This is what I'm going to kill you with... "

Watari let the lunatic monologue whilst he tried to conspicuously get the gun he kept in his pocket. Thank god the instincts never leave you, Light didn't have time to draw another breath before the bullet caught him in the shoulder, knocking whatever object had been rolled up in his hand and sending it spinning to the floor. Seconds later the doors burst open to reveal L and chief Yagami. Light tried weaselling his way out of it.

"DAD, HELP ME, HE'S GONE INSANE! I TRIED TO COME SEE MISA AND HE SHOT ME! DAD!"

Chief Yagami stood dumbfounded whilst L sprung into action, Watari held the proof up in one hand and the gun in the other. As L scanned the documents he glimpsed the letter, Watari knew then his choice had been made for him, L had to see.

Chief Yagami's shouting for explanations' were cut dead by L calmly informing him his son was Kira and kindly asking him to help handcuff him to the bed. As if on automatic Soichiro did as he was asked, ignoring Light's screaming and ranting. L separated the letter from the documents, handed the proof to the chief and put the letter in his pocket for latter.

Watari thought they were in the clear until his wide eyed boy asked him, in all innocence "Where is Misa?"

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Phew, that was a tough one, not kidding guys that took me all week to write and I have learned something... I suck at lemons. Really sorry it's terrible ha-ha... I got so embarrassed writing it and I didn't have a clue what I was doing but it was my first lemon so I reserve the right for it to be shit.<p>

I know a lot just happened but it is half past two in the morning... and it will all become clear soon... when I come up with a plan of where this story is going. No joke I have like a very ... very rough clue but that's it.

So make my day and **review**... even if you say it's bad =D

Love

Water phoenix 2 xx


	5. Chapter 5

First things first yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Within a day of putting chap 4 up I got reviews... You guys have made me soooo happy. So a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far or added me to any lists. Thank you =D

I would just like to add a quick individual thank you to Rin Sessys Girl... I love you.

Love you all.

Disclaimer... if I owned death note... I'd be in it... and I'd slap Light- I'm not a hater he just annoys the crud out of me... till he loses his memory... then it's all good... Yeah

* * *

><p>L sat on the edge of his bed rereading, for the twelfth consecutive time this day, Misa's goodbye letter. He felt numb, he didn't understand. She had used him, simple as. She had lied, cheated, betrayed him and he let her. Let her get close enough for this to hurt. For it to hurt to think about her, hurt to sit on his bed in his room and be able to smell her on the pillow cases. Hurt that he had to press it against his face so he could catch that elusive whiff of her perfume to try and fight the tears back, to try and pretend that she hadn't run off and that she was just in the other room.<p>

Three days ago Misa Amane slept with him, left some note and ran away. Three days ago L stopped eating.

Light had been charged with being Kira, he was sentenced to life imprisonment, the case should have been over however the day he was put in prison it had been broken into and one of the things taken was Light himself. No-one could work out if it had been a set up or not, there hadn't been anymore killings but he may just be biding his time. The world cried out for the great detective L to come and save the day. L would not come. He just sat reading her letter growing steadily more bitter.

_Dear Lawliet_

_This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I am so very sorry. I wish I could explain everything to you but I can't. There are some things even the great detective L can't fix. I am called Misa Amane, that is not a lie, I am the second Kira, that is not a lie. I am not who you think I am. I was raised in an institute very similar to the one you, yourself were raised in. It housed some of the greatest minds of our generation, they cared for us, looked after us all. That includes me and my sister. _

_I was told that my sister was being taken care of, I hadn't realised she was in the same business as I was. I'm sorry that doesn't make sense but I can't tell you anymore about what we do. 2 years before I took on the Kira case we lost all contact, I hadn't thought anything of it because I knew she was busy and so was I , that would make so much more sense if I could explain what we do, trust me when I say that isn't a very long time. Recently she got in touch and told me that she had been told I was missing and had been looking for me, I was in what was more commonly known as a down time, essentially we go underground. _

_I believe in her search for me she got mixed up with the wrong people, she has been taken. I need to find her and I have to do it alone. I needed your computer system and I had already been working to capture Light, who is in fact Kira, I never thought that I'd like you and Watari as much as I do. I did set out to use you but it did not end that way I swear. I know this must be hard to believe but I love you Lawliet. I love you so much and Watari too. I'm sorry if I've hurt you. I never wanted any of this._

_I have left you some photos, documents and an audio tape that proves Light is Kira, it's the best I can do for you. I don't know if this will be all you need but it should be a good start._

_I'm sorry._

_All my love_

_Misa xx_

Again he finished it, clutching it to him, hands shaking as one reached up to brush his dark hair out from his eyes.

Liar!

She was a liar, she didn't love him. How could she? Oh yes she left him this evidence and told him she was the second Kira and then she ran. She must have made up the rest in the hopes that he wouldn't pursue her. Well she was wrong, he was justice. He would catch her and she would be punished.

So why did it hurt to think of her unhappy. He couldn't still love her surely; he refused to be that foolish. It hurt that he couldn't hate her. She was probably laughing at him now, maybe she was with Light, maybe they were both having a good laugh at him. He knew he was being paranoid but he couldn't help it.

It hurt.

* * *

><p>Watari sat in the console room, since that night the camera in L's room had always been on. He had never seen the boy as low as this, he was almost unrecognisable, hair greasy and lank, bags under his eyes darker like someone had attacked him with a marker pens. To say Watari was worried would be a massive understatement.<p>

He couldn't think of what to do, he had thought about something, anything that could snap him out of this stupor. He knew what they younger man was thinking but he had something to show him, he had proof that Misa cares for him if he'd only come down, no matter what she said she needed help, no-one should be alone.

He had given it some thought and had finally taken action, the reinforcements should be arriving any minute.

As if on cue a loud buzz filled the room as someone requested entrance. He let them in and moved quickly to meet them in the main room. He smiled warmly as they stood (and crouched) in his presence. The strawberry blonde boy stepped forward looking to the old man for answers. He didn't speak; the very way he held himself made it clear he didn't think he had to, that confidence oozing out of him but, if you knew him well enough, you could see a hint of uncertainty, he knew there was something wrong with his mentor but he didn't know what he could do, what it meant for them. In truth neither did Watari.

"As Roger should have explained the situation to you I won't waste time repeating information you already know, I will say this he is... delicate at the moment. Do not get me wrong he isn't weak, he isn't any less of a detective than he was before, do not underestimate him. I don't know how he will react to you boys being here." He felt the need to explain the emotional state of his young charge for the benefit of the pyjama clad boy crouched on the floor, twirling his hair pensively.

Whilst being incredibly clever and observant, Near had a tendency to not quite understand the emotional side of people. What with his compulsion for games and puzzels and winning Watari couldn't risk him thinking L had lost because then... well...Near had no tact. If he thought L was a loser he would say so and that probably wouldn't help things at all.

Matt threw his cigarette on the floor, stamping it out with his heel.

"How long has he been cooped up in there Watari?" the old man watched as the boy tugged on his stripped sleeve. "Three days." "Huh". That seemed to be the end of that particular conversation, Matt walked past him to sit at one of the monitors, it was the one showing Light's capture from the prison cell. He seemed to be quite content watching the video and making notes so Watari left him to it.

Mello looked fit to burst; Watari was just impressed that he hadn't started shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL!" looks like he thought to soon...

"ALL THIS FOR SOME MURDERER... what the hell is L thinking. Why isn't he trying to find her and arrest her? Why is he moping?" Watari could safely say he didn't know whether to laugh or be cross. He chose a healthy mix of both.

"It seems that you aren't old or mature enough to understand the workings of the heart Mello. A pity, I was going to ask you to try and talk to him first but I'm not sure that you won't make things worse." He couldn't help the slight smile that appeared on his face at the boy's look of indignation. So absorbed in his conversation with Mello he didn't notice he silent boy get up from the floor and slowly leave the room.

* * *

><p>Near walked into Watari's surveillance room, he flicked through the tapes for the one marked with the date from three days ago and the letters M.A.E '<em>Misa. Amane. Escape?'<em> he mused. He reached up to one of the empty video players and put it on; the black screen flickered to life. He watched Misa hurrying around her bedroom going out of shot then reappearing. She disappeared then for a good minute and a half before turning up and holding an envelope up to the camera which zoomed in to the black _**L**_ scrawled on it, he watched as she taped it to the bottom of her desk and disappeared. The screen went black for a moment before it turned on in a different room; Misa was walking towards L's bed, her back to the camera. She leant down and kissed his cheek, brushed his hair off his forehead before she ran to the window. Footage came on from a building across the street, he watched in amazement as Misa dove off the balcony and onto the outside of the building and sliding down the side. He saw her reach the pavement and disappear into the night.

The TV turned itself off as the video ended. He sat in the darkness thinking. One question kept spinning in his mind. Why? Why did she run? She had to. Why did she stall her exit? If it had been an act that would be a stupid thing to do, if L had woken up she would have been busted. Could it be she really felt something for him? It was a possibility but on the other hand she was a good actress, could she be faking it for the camera? No, he didn't think so.

He saw a photocopied document over where he had gotten the tape from so he went to look at it. A copy of a letter, the letter that Misa left perhaps? Yes it is. He read it quickly before making up his mind. He was certain in his conclusion... now all he had to do was convince L.

* * *

><p>Near was struck by two things when he entered the room. The first was that his mentor truly wasn't himself...<p>

The second was the book L threw at whoever had dared enter his room.

It didn't hurt but it wasn't a particularly good start. He observed the recognition flicker in L's eyes before he walked over to the TV and put in the tape. He let it run till just before the end and L had turned away. He stopped it and walked over to the bed and he sat in his usual manner on it. L span to face him.

"Why Near? Why did you make me watch that?" Near said nothing just looked at the bed. "Near look at me." He didn't even acknowledge him.

"Why are you even here? If this is about Misa then don't bother, I can sort this myself. I made a mistake but that isn't the end of the world." Still he was met with silence from the younger boy. "I don't know what Watari has told you but I'm fine, it isn't an issue. It's not like I was in love or anything." _'Liar.' _Near thought. He knew he was winding the man up but he was certain it would work. He would sit here and L would get out whatever he had been bottling up, then and only then would he talk to him, give him the facts.

"Near I get it already, I messed up I trusted her and it all went to hell. I let the second Kira get close to me and escape. I was weak and it cost me my reputation." Near turned his head away from him.

"Oh. I get it, I made a mistake and now you're turning your back on me. She betrayed me and now you're turning away from me too. Great, that's just great Near!" He had started to raise his voice till he was shouting. Near tilted his head onto a slight angle, similar to a questioning puppy, still facing away from him though.

"That's right Near she betrayed me. She betrayed me." L could barely say the words without tears stinging his eyes. This was ridiculous, how could he be so upset over some girl? Normal people went through this all the time and lived so why was he being so badly affected. This wasn't like him, not the real him, not the way he was before she had come into his life and turned everything upside down. She was nothing more than a murderer and a nuisance so why did his stomach do back flips when she was around, why did his heart flutter at the mere thought of her and her beautiful smile.

His voice fell to just above a whisper, his body and heart fought him but his mind was certain in his judgment. "She betrayed me, that's the end of it. There is no fighting. The only reason I will look for her is to catch the second Kira and Kira along with her no doubt and finally be rid of this case!"

For the first time since he arrived Near spoke.

"So you're just giving up. You lost part of the game so you're giving up the whole thing. If you can't solve the puzzle, if you can't win the game... you're just a loser. You won't look at the evidence in front of you, that makes you a failure." He didn't raise his voice, didn't even look at L, just calmly stated what he believed to be the facts. "What evidence, is she or is she not gone? Did Light Yagami get out of prison? So it's safe to assume that Kira and the second Kira have met up. I made a mistake and lost a perfect chance to end this." Finally Near looked at his mentor; he studied him, crouched boy in front of slouched boy, then he took a deep breath and said...

"If girls always make you this stupid remind me not to even talk to one, ever."

L sat in wide eyed, stunned silence as the pale boy continued, "You are only looking at the facts that suit you. You are determined to see the worst of Miss Amane so you are seeing the worst of her. If any of what you just said was true why would she need to leave you that letter? Why would she give you incriminating evidence? Why would she say she loves you? If she were just the second Kira she would have given Yagami your name not get him imprisoned and run away. Then there is the video footage of her departure, if she had no feelings for you why would she waste time with an act when you were asleep, of course there is the possibility she wanted you to second guess yourself and buy her more time when you saw it but what would the point when it jeopardises her escape. If you had woken up then it would have been game over for her."

He paused in his tirade to make sure the man before him was listening and not just zoning out on him, it appeared he was paying attention so Near preceded. "I don't know if she does love you or not but based on **all **the evidence as a whole I would say she does. I would also go as far as saying you love her too, if that is the case then why are we still having this discussion. You are L. Find the girl, get the answers to the puzzle and help her. If there is another establishment like Wammy's then we need to know more about it so even if you decide you don't love her you still need to find her for that, we need to know if this place will be a threat to our safety or not." He picked up a strand of his white hair and began twirling it around his finger. "Stop acting like an average person and start acting like the great detective you are."

After a moment's pause a shy smile spread on L's face for the first time in three days. He stood into his usual slouch and turned towards his desk which held his most precious tool, his laptop.

"Thank you Near, for the compliment." "It wasn't a compliment it was fact." L nodded, his grin spreading. Near was right, he did love Misa and when he looked at everything he could see that there was a high probability that she felt the same. She needed him even if she didn't know she did.

He would find her, he would help her.

He loved her.

* * *

><p>So, it appears reviews are good for me and my muse fairy which hit me with this today. Hope you enjoy it and I hope you review. If you don't like it tell me too. =) I'm a big girl I can take it ... unless it's mean cos then I'd probably cry... but I'd take it hehe =)<p>

P.s Sorry I hit Near with a book, I think he's really cute and doesn't deserve to be hit with inanimate flying objects. I also love the idea of Near being able to get people to confess things to him without him having to do anything. =)

Water Phoneix2

xx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but I have been infected with a terrible disease... its called writers block. It is a terrible illness that affects 10 out of 10 writers in some form or another, some less so than others. Please, spare a thought for the writers and give them the easiest cure **REVIEWS**.

You really picked me up with the **reviews** guys, I hope you know that they all meant a lot to me so I'm going to thank everyone who has **reviewed** so far and hope that people keep** reviewing**. If you like it tell me, if you don't tell me.

_Thank you to: freddy4eva, AnjuHime, Of Broken Love, L and Misa for eternity, L's strawberry, Kia k, Rin Sessys Girl, Natsu18, xFallenDemonx, the completely anonymous one with no name ( thats not its name there really is no name!), FreaxGeax, x-Rem-x and last but not least LightsBright._

They mean a lot guys so keep them coming. =D

Disclaimer: I do not own... screw it I do own Death Note, it's mine you hear me, MIIIIIIIINE! (Notices lawyers sharpening pitchforks)... Mine to borrow thanks to the wonderful creators... Hehe awkward.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Two months, two months since our last lead. Three months since I last saw her, Misa. In the great scheme of things we are moving quite quickly since it is more than clear she does not want to be found. But that doesn't help when my every though is of her, her laugh, her smile, her scent. The feel of her against me, stroking my hair and face, holding my hand. I barely know her and I am in love with her, deeply. I put criminals to justice and I don't give a damn that she confessed to being the second Kira, she said she had an excuse and I believe her. She's in trouble and I want to help. I will help.

Every day I help people I'll never meet, countries I'll never go to. I solve their problems, stop their wars, find their missing people and murderers but if I can't help the one person that I truly care about then what's the point? I feel so powerless.

One month ago we got sent a video from a cafe in England; there she was, clear as day. The first time I saw it I could actually feel my heart clutch at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, sat with the window behind her causing the sunlight to catch her hair like a halo, a beautiful angel.

He remembered how his breathing had quickened as he watched the tape and he had to fight the blush from his cheeks as images of their night together flashed through his mind. It was quite embarrassing since the boys and Watari were with him. He had gotten so caught up in his fantasies of what would have happened if she hadn't left that he didn't notice a man walk into the cafe, a tall thin man with sandy brown hair.

He didn't notice anything till he was brought out of his fantasies by Mello's muttered "Shit!"

* * *

><p><span>Misa's Pov<span>

...

The funny thing is no matter how long I stay away from this place the institute still feels like home. Like I've never left. Belle welcomed me back and got me situated in my old quarters, I've missed her so much, my almost mother. She would be helping me look for Melo but recently we got three new toddlers and a new born so she has her hands full. That's what I love about this place, we take children of all mental ability, whether genius or average, and they are trained to live and think. They aren't held back by anything. Unlike Whammy's who only take children above a certain IQ or are incredibly gifted.

We are kind of like ...the last defence for some, the smartest, the bravest, and sometimes the dumbest bunch of kids who are brought out in times of extreme emergencies. When governments fall, armies fail, people need help we are there. Almost makes us sound like superhero's, we're not, we're just that good. We act when the whammy kids don't. When something appeals to us we look into it, I suppose in a way that is similar to the way he works. It doesn't matter anymore, that is over with.

I've had Lucy, a friend from the institution, looking at Melo's movements the few days before her disappearance, if anyone can figure out if Melo was doing something funky it's Lucy. Although a mathematical genius Lucy was close with my sister before her disappearance and she has been trained to read body language. With her looking to see if Melo was hiding something in all the video footage and what she could remember and me looking at her phone, internet and other records we have all immediate bases covered.

We have both come to the same conclusion... We can find nothing. We can't find anything because there is nothing to find. Her body language is relaxed not secretive in anyway, she didn't call any unusual numbers or go to any new places. If anything she was too normal. Except for one thing, she hadn't taken on another case for four weeks before. It wasn't like Melo, not when there were cases that were easily in her interest and ability. Melo was a hard worker; she didn't like not taking on work because she felt like it fell to others if she didn't do it. Often she would overwork herself which was one of the many reasons why Belle herself was her handler.

Misa could only think that she didn't take anything on because she was already doing something, looking for Misa. Then she managed to get Misa's number and found out where Misa was and that she was not in fact missing. What struck Misa was that Melo had said that she had been told Misa was missing but when she asked Belle about that she could tell that it was news to her.

She knew what Ryuzaki would say in this situation he would say- NO! She can't think about him, not even for a second. He's gone now; she had to focus on the task at hand not what could have been. Melo needed her, L did not. Something kept bothering her though.

Why wouldn't Belle know that someone had said she was missing? Belle was informed about everything in this place even when she wasn't here. That meant that it was someone who usually kept Belle informed, but to do something that would cause this much trouble.

The institute had many enemies and apparently there were some well inside their walls, there had to be, and Misa thought she knew who. She grabbed her phone from the desk and typed in a number she knew very well.

...

"Hello, I need to see you, can we meet up?"

* * *

><p><span>LPOV<span>

...

...

The first time he saw that man he couldn't help but see Light, it took a full minute to realise that it wasn't. But he was gorgeous... for a bloke. He felt something burning in the pit of his stomach as he re-watched the tape, the way she looked at him, the way she laughed with him and put her hand on his arm. The video had been sent anonymously so they had taken a while trying to work out where she had been and by the time they had she had vanished... again. They only worked out it was England because they saw the currency in the till.

His days were spent multi tasking between cases and Misa and his nights were spent watching the latest video and re-reading her letter specifically the part where she told him she loved him. It was that alone that stopped him obsessing about the man on the video. The man who sat next to her, laughed with her while he watched from so far away. It was almost as if he was mocking him through the screen. This is what she had done to him, made him paranoid and frightened and jealous beyond belief. It scared him but now... he couldn't remember not wanting to love her. He hadn't been lying when he said he was a fan, it had been an interest in a glossy model that looked like perfection itself. An accident that led to him owning a magazine where she was on the cover, soon he was getting everything she was on and in, watching her movies and interviews. It was a hobby, a pastime for when he wasn't working on a case. Simple, innocent. Then he met her.

She was supposed to be a killer, he wanted to hate her for what she had done to innocent people but he couldn't. He listened to her pro Light Pro Kira babble and got to know her. Her loyalty astounded him; her belief in her partner no matter what she was presented with threw him. Over the years he had watched people, watched them love each other with their whole hearts until something rocked the boat and suddenly there wasn't any love or trust. They ratted on each other, cursed each other out, fell apart. But not her, no matter what he told her about Light and about Kira she stayed true.

He admired her for that even if her intelligence didn't seem to be high she was an inspiring individual. Days rolled by and he found himself wishing that he could be the one she was so loyal to, he wanted to be the one who caused her to break out into enormous smiles when she saw him. He had never had anything like that and he found himself wanting it for the first time.

She had offered him more than he had ever hoped for, friendship, love and compassion. But now he had had it he wanted more. He wanted everything she could give him and seeing him with that man made him so angry.

They had found out so little in the great scheme of things, she hadn't left England but what did it matter they were still at Kira headquarters and she was there. That is assuming she didn't find a way to smuggle herself out of the country. They knew she had a missing sister but they couldn't just look at it as any other missing child case since they hadn't heard from the kidnapper, they had no note and there is every possibility that the girl is a spy. If she is in the same business as Misa, who clearly had some serious skills, then that was a definite option... even if Mello had suggested it to annoy Near who had been trying to work out the 'normal' answers first, Misa clearly had been trained, they found no trace of her searches on the computers so they couldn't look at what she had even with Matt's computer skills.

It was frustrating to say the least. How do you help someone when you can't even find them?

* * *

><p><span>Misa POV <span>

...

...

Breakthrough.

My source told me exactly what I had begun to suspect, there is a traitor inside the institutes walls. I know he knows where my sister is, he has too. I have never been this angry in my life and I had to take Lights crap for so long. The weird thing is I'm not angry that my sister was taken... well I am but in this line of work you expect it. No, what really makes me mad is who it is.

For the first time in my professional life I don't know what to do. I'm torn between wanting to kill him and treating him like anyone else. I don't know how to handle this but I know who I can ask advice from.

"Hey Lucy, come here a second." She watched as the bespectacled girl wandered into the room, a file clasped firmly in her hands and a lolly clamped firmly between her teeth. Lucy was a tall thin girl with a penchant for dying her hair unusual colours, this month it was bright cerulean blue. It suited her pale skin and dark eyes wonderfully. From what Misa could remember the last colour had been a flaming orange, oddly it also suited her.

"Lucy, I have a problem" "You seem to be having a lot of those recently" she sounded so bored but Misa could tell she was interested. "I know someone who knows where Melo is."

Lucy snapped the folder shut and put it to the side of her; she pushed her glasses up her face and sat a lot straighter. "If you know someone with that information then what, precisely, is the problem?" "The problem is who it is. Listen first. I got in touch with one of my contacts, Lukas an-""Which one is Lukas?" "Tall, thin, brown hair but that's not the point. He had been hearing rumours that Melo had been looking for me.""Understandable, she's your sister and she was told you were missing."

"She was talking with people from Hive."

"WHAT! No, you're wrong. She would never, never go to Hive. NEVER!" Misa watched the usually serene girl fly into a rage. She was right, it didn't sound like Melo, but nothing made sense at the moment so why not this too.

"Lucy, please listen to me. I know believe me I wouldn't have believed it myself if it weren't for the fact that I found proof too. Once I looked down that line I found a real trail, the first time in months and that lead me to finding out who told her I was missing. He knows where they took her."

"So what's stopping you? I don't understand what the issue is, what's stopping you taking what you want?" "He works here." Lucy sat back down, she recognised the difficulties of the situation and she didn't know the half of it yet.

"This is ...problematic but... we've had issues before. It's upsetting and difficult but not impossible to deal with. Just extract the rat and get the information you need like the Misa I used to know." Misa gave the girl a moment before dropping the final bombshell. This was going to be beyond difficult, there was no easy fix. This would hurt everyone.

...

...

...

"Lucy, the rat is David."

* * *

><p>...<p>

Well there you go. That is the chapter... let me know if you liked it aaaaaannnnnnd...

I want to know who you think David is and why it's going to be so hard for Misa to sort out and what you think Hive is... im interested to see if we have any psychic readers or if your ideas are better than mine... because if they are i shall use them and the say that you were psychic so it's a win-win for me really. =D

By the way chances are I'm going to use a lot of English names and places because I am English so I know more about that than Japan/Japanese names and I don't want to cause offence by not getting something right. That's why I haven't been using honorific's, I'd rather not use them and you can insert them yourselves if you feel like it than use them wrong and have it take away from the story.

So as usual I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and I hope you'll **review** ...I'm like an addict now I got so many lovely **reviews** and I'm hooked =D I'll try to get the next chapter out a lot quicker.

Wp2 xx (ps sorry bout the dots it wouldnt let me put dounle spaces in)

**R.**jki.**E.**23s.**v.**eis**i.**shs**e.**trs**w**

(Feel my subtle subliminal messages littered through out my author notes giving you ideas on how to spend the next 30 or so seconds. =P )


	7. new developements and old friends

Said I'd try and get it out quicker so here I am, putting chapter 7 up and trying to write the next one for you.

To **Rin Sessys Girl**... you are truly psychic... how did you know David was in fact your friend's husband... you have the gift my friend. =) x your reviews always make me smile and I'm so glad you like this story... or seem to anyway =) x

Also a big, big thank you to my friend **Lucy** (aren't I imaginative, that's right I steal people's names and put them in my stories. So sue me... sees lawyers. On second thoughts don't) ... moving on, so big thank you to Lucy because without her help and patience ch6 would have been a mistake ridden failure.

Disclaimers. I don't own anything. _Looks at lawyers_ "There are you happy now_" "We're never happy."_ "Oh."Awkward.

...-..._...

* * *

><p>"David."<p>

Lucy repeated looking wide eyed at Misa who sat looking sadly at the girl. "David, that's not, it can't be... are you sure?" "Without a doubt." Lucy leant back in the chair; it almost looked like she was trying to push herself so far back she'd disappear into the soft cushion. She seemed to start hyperventilating and it was obvious she was in shock so Misa knelt by her side and held her hand.

This was going to be a big shock for everyone, David was...well he was David. It was lucky Lucy wasn't as connected to him as some of the others were, Misa felt she would be able to cope with the news better than anyone else. She just needed time to process, that's what Lucy does, she processes, thinks of several solutions and then and only then she acts.

She watched the girl with interest as the cogs and wheels of her mind began to grind into action. The silence was deafening and just as Misa began to think she had made a mistake she heard the hoarse voice of her friend.

"You must tell Belle, tell her and then... bring Melo home." That was it, Misa had to push herself backwards to rest on her heels as Lucy stood, grabbed her file and left the room.

* * *

><p>Tell Belle. That hadn't even occurred to her, she was going to have to tell the woman who had raised her and her sister that... that what, how the hell can you tell someone their son was in on their basically adopted daughters kidnapping. He meant so much to everyone; he was the son of the woman who gave all those lost children a home and a dream. He taught the little ones to ride bikes and the older ones to play poker for Christ sake. He collected the new children and brought them to the institute, apart from those that were collected by Belle herself. Everyone knew him and he knew everyone by face and name.<p>

He was everyone's best friend.

He was her first love.

He was her first.

She remembered how one day he sat her down and told her '_if you want to be the best, if you truly want to succeed in this business you need to use all your assets and you have incredible – __**assets**__._' She remembered laughing so hard with him, thinking he had been joking and he mostly had. But then one month later he came to her room. Belle had taken them to the beach as a reward for solving a difficult case very quickly but she had been called away to take the child of a recently deceased viral specialist, the poor thing was so frightened she had barricaded herself into a lab with her father's corpse and several deadly viruses and it was a situation that needed Belle's attention far more that two teens playing on a beach.

It was late and Misa was tired so she had headed in to have a shower and sleep, she had just got in when she heard a knock at the door. She grabbed a towel and, after she made sure she was covered up, she opened the door.

There he was, dripping wet after his shower and he only had a small towel around his waist. He looked gorgeous with his sandy brown hair falling down over green/grey eyes. "David? What's the ma-"she was cut off when he slammed her into the wall and pushed his lips firmly onto hers. She was so shocked that she found herself falling into the cliché of gasping which left her mouth open for his intense assault with his tongue

She was fifteen, he was nineteen. She was swept away by his passion; he was older and so intense. He taught her many things after that first night, he showed her how use her body to her advantage, showed her how to wrap men and women round her little finger. He gave her the tools she needed to be deadly inside and out of the bedroom. He trained her in strength and agility, taught her how to hack any computer, jack cars and generally excel as a detective. He taught her that using her body was just as good as using torture, when she got good enough she found she could get men to tell her all kinds f important information with a mere glance and a hint of what might come later if they pleased her. Misa's doubts made her a difficult student, she felt if she used her body in such a way it made her no better than a common whore. He calmed her fears, he made her feel special. She had really believed him when he said he loved and she had meant it when she said she loved him.

Of course that was before she walked into his room to pass on a message from him mum and found him balls deep in a waitress from a nearby cafe. That had put an end to their romance but not their friendship. Occasionally when neither of them had anything better to do they'd hook up but it was nothing anymore. Misa lost the child like naivety about boys that she had clung onto for so long and David gained a fulltime friend. From then on Misa was of the firm belief that you were only special to a boy if you swallowed or just generally put out as soon as possible. As long as they got action they were happy, Misa went for so long believing men were such simple creatures that when she got given the Kira case... she went to default bimbo mode. Light was a smart boy, he had it all, looks, brains. All that was missing was a famous girlfriend. He didn't need a clever girl he needed someone he felt superior in every way to, so that's what she gave him. By playing the idiot she made him feel safe, he opened up to her because she was Misa-Misa and when he talked about his equations for collage with pi because he wanted her to feel stupid she'd ask if he wanted blueberry or apple. How could he not be safe in confiding in an idiot wit tits?

...

Ryuzaki.

...

For the first time since David a man had come into her life and made her feel special, loved. She'd come into a room and she would watch those big, dark eyes following her and she would see his small smile when she' played nice', when she didn't accuse him of being a pervert or sing Light's praises to all and sundry. When no-one else was around they would sit and talk and she would be desperate to break character and have a proper conversation with him, compare cases with him. She had expected the great L to get frustrated with the dopey blonde but he didn't, he calmly explained things in such a way that even a true moron would understand. When she still 'didn't get it' he talked about whatever she wanted to. He made her feel like she was worth something even if it was just an act.

There was no way Ryuzaki actually felt the way she did, he couldn't love her, he was just trying to do what she was doing with Light, making her feel comfortable enough to confess something to him. This... thing, whatever it was, was one-sided. A silly, hopefully fleeting, crush. So what if she told him she loved him? She felt she owed that truth to him. She will get over this just like she got over David. Misa was used to giving up the men she loved; David would always have a special place in her heart, in all their hearts.

That's what made his betrayal so much more painful, he was their friend. He'd known Misa and Melo since they were first brought home by Belle, they trusted him, everyone did.

* * *

><p>Misa sat in the dark until the early hours of the morning. Her head was spinning with thoughts of Hive and her sister and Belle. Lucy had come back at one point to give Misa her meal since she had missed tea but Misa wasn't hungry. She had had to tell people before that their children were murderers and rapists and as far as she could tell he hadn't done that. No, all he'd done was sold them down the river to a group of nutters.<p>

Misa was so tired; all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball. She glanced at the clock it was half two in the morning. There was no way she was going to go wake Belle up for this, she would just have to wait and see her tomorrow. Misa rose and padded her way down the familiar corridors and staircases till she got to her room.

...

It was exactly as she remembered it, baby blues, purples and black smattered everywhere. A four poster bed that Belle had bought her for her sixteenth birthday. Pictures of Melo, her and a few others hung on the walls and in frames on tables and cabinets. Childish drawings that Melo had done as a toddler and young child also had their share of the walls. Sheer curtains leading to the balcony which overlooked the lake, she hesitated before going out, the room next door was Melo's, Melo's was the neighbouring balcony. It felt weird going out and knowing she wasn't there. It felt weird coming back here and seeing how nothing had changed but for her, in her head and in her heart so much had changed.

...

As she looked at the moon reflecting on the lake she became so absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to notice a shadowy presence hiding behind the privacy screen. She did however notice her dear friend floating into view from below the lip of the balcony. Force of habit caused her to get out her phone and pretend to dial before speaking.

"Rem! How are you?" "I am fine Misa." "I'm so glad, it feels like so long since we could talk, how's things been going on your end?"

Rem sighed, Misa looked worn out, she was not taking proper care of herself although Rem was pleased to note she hadn't lost all that weight, in that sense she looked healthy. Rem had not been best pleased when Misa decided as part of the character she should lose weight, Misa was fine as she was but the girl had been insistent and so, anxiously, Rem had watched as Misa essentially starved herself whilst over exercising. Rem had been pleased when the odd boy and the old man had started taking care of her, making her eat more, getting her 'more confident'. Rem did not find those humans disgusting, it was for that reason and that reason alone that Rem had agreed to stay behind and watch over Ryuzaki for a while like Misa had asked her too.

"Misa, the boy has been looking for you." "WHAT!" they both heard a groan coming from the area below and a door slam open. Misa looked down and found herself staring into the bright blue, furious eyes of another old friend. "Paige, hi honey, I'-"

"Don't you 'hi honey' me Misa. I don't care if you've been away, I don't care if you're back, I don't care if you're on the phone to a talking cat, I don't care if you have just found out you are pregnant with my child if you wake me up again so help me I will come up there and kill you... WITH A SPORK!"

Misa fought back a laugh as Paige span on the spot causing her own long brown hair to smack her in the face. Paige was a lovely girl but God help you if you woke her up before she was ready.

She waited till she felt her friend had gone back to sleep before trying to talk again, she was immensely relieved she had pulled the phone trick because otherwise she had no doubt Paige would have come up and throttled her.

"What do you mean he's looking for me?" "The boy wishes to find you, I believe he wants to help you, he even brought in reinforcements, three young boys. They seem clever enough and they have worked out you're in England." "This isn't good this isn't good at all."

Suddenly the figure behind her decided to make themselves known, they stepped out of the shadows before daring to speak.

"What's not good?"

Misa span around almost dropping her phone at the sound of that voice. She felt her throat close up and her pulse quicken and god did she ever want to throw up. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and she watched his cool eyes survey her; he raised a hand to brush his brown hair from off his face.

"You!"

"Yes Misa, me."

* * *

><p><span>Unknown POV No POV

So this is the famous Kira headquarters that my Misa has been spending so much time at. Well it's clean at least. Could do with some colour and less screens but boys will be boys.

One of the younger boys was dozing on a keyboard, his yellow goggles pressing against his face in a way that looked very uncomfortable. Gingerly, the trespasser lifted the boys head and slipped the goggles off. After carefully putting his head back down next to his goggles they pulled a blanket out of a large bag and delicately draped it over his shoulders.

They slinked further into the complex noting that they were being watched by a slouching, dark haired boy from the second floor and the cameras which had subtly zoomed in.

"May I help you?" Ah so the pale boy was going to speak.

"Yes, I would like to speak to L, please." No point in dancing around the matter. The boy cocked his head to the side whilst surveying the stranger in his home. "You would, may I please ask why?" ha, what a polite young man, Misa had chosen well. In this situation manners were not expected, expletives, on the other hand, were. And yet this young man was nothing short of polite, he wasn't prying, he wasn't demanding, there was no order to leave. He was being perfectly accommodating, just like Misa had described him.

"Of course you can dear; I need to give him some information about Misa Amane." Yes, that got his attention. "You have some information about Mis-Miss Amane! What is it?" impatient, yes this boy loves my Misa. This boy is L; I just need him to tell me that.

"I'm sorry; this information is for L alone. I take it he's not in right now, so I guess I will leav-""I'm L." Let's see how much he loves her; I shall make him work for it a bit. This could be fun. "I know." Short sweet. Now I must run.

He is taken by surprised as I dart underneath where he is stood and into the corridor, behind me I can hear heavy footsteps, I turn to see his almost lolloping run and I can't help the laugh that bursts out. Awkward, cute and clever. Wonderful.

I spin through the corridors with him chasing me the best he can, upstairs and downstairs until, finally, we are back in the main room. Instead of one sleeping boy there were three, very awake ones and an elderly gentleman. It's not often I get to have this kind of fun so I take great pleasure in telling each one of them their names, code and real. To say they were shocked would be a rather large understatement.

"What the fuck is going on?" that was Mello, he was just as it said in his file, hot tempered. Although I can't blame him the poor boy must have been woken up by us haring up and down the place. Oops.

L came to stand behind me, panting slightly, hmm he's not in shape then I am a 56 years old with a 23 year old son and he's out of breath? Perhaps Whammy's really doesn't train the physical fitness of their young ones. Shame.

"You... you said that you... had information." He panted, he is seriously unfit, perhaps I should make him run again, see if we can't get him into shape. Plus there is no way his posture helps anything but his thinking. Maybe it isn't poor posture, perhaps he has a hunch although I couldn't find anything on his medical records... oh I'm getting distracted again.

"Oh I do darling, pardon me I was just having some fun." I wandered over to the closest couch and sat down, completely aware of all their eyes on me at all times. "So what they hell do you know?" "Mello!" the elderly gentleman snapped at him, obviously not liking the young man's tone but he is making me laugh. "What information do you have for me?"

"I know where Misa is staying, I can take you to her if you'd like pet." His mouth hit the floor, I couldn't help giggling again, he really was a cutie. The little boy, Near, came and stood in front of me.

"Pardon me, but how do you know this?" Oh well done, good question.

"Simple really, she is at my institute." He nodded, it was obvious he wanted to ask more but it was like... like he didn't want to push my boundaries, what a considerate little boy... that or he was thinking about which question he wanted to ask next and given what I've read about his I find it more likely to be the second one.

L stepped up to Near and looked at me before asking the question I felt had been the first any of the asked.

"Who are you?"

"I have many names sweetie but you can call me Belle."

* * *

><p>There you go. About 3012 words of story, I hope that's okay for you Rin Sessys Girl ;) it's a bit longer ha-ha. I'm getting there.<p>

Soooo I hope you like it and I really hope you review. Like it, Love it or Hate it. Let me know.

I hope you've enjoyed it.

Wp2 xx


	8. Planes and Prisons

Happy Christmas

* * *

><p>"LIGHT?" Misa couldn't help the surprised scream that tore out from her prone mouth. The deranged teen smirked and stepped forwards into the light.<p>

"Yes Misa, surprised?" Misa took a brief moment to survey him, he wore the white pyjamas that were customary of all their 'guests', his once sleek hair now fell about his face like dry straw. His eyes were as cold as ever but seemed to be far more shrunken into his face making his already sharp feature look practically razor like. All in all he looked every bit as evil as he was but any fear that might have been rising in Misa was quickly abated when she saw the blinking collar around his neck.

"Not particularly Light, I knew they would probably bring you here although why you are in my room is a mystery to me. Why are you in here?" Light chuckled sinisterly; somehow it didn't have the same effect as it once would. "Do you honestly think these people could stop me going where I want to?" "Light, no-one is trying to stop you going anywhere. This facility has thousands of underground cells that we could keep you in if we wanted to stop you going anywhere. The fact of the matter is that your hands are tied behind your back in a straight jacket and you're wearing a shock collar to stop you going outside or hurting anyone." Light's confident expression faltered at this, "Don't be stupid, I'm here because I got out of the holding cell." Misa nodded, "Yes Light, the 'holding cell' with an automatic door. Let me guess, and by guess I hope you understand that I'm not guessing at all I can tell from your current state, that you slammed against the door which magically sprung open and you wandered out unheeded by anyone. However if you had just stood in front of the door as the sign next to it suggests it would have come open automatically without you possibly dislocating your shoulder. Oh and by the way, its rude coming into someone's room without permission."

Light's mouth fell open in a manner that would have been highly comical had it not been for the absurdity of the situation. With a frustrated snarl Light dove forward with the intent to knock Misa off of the balcony for her 'crimes' against him.

He never made it to Misa, a sudden intense pain shot through his prone body starting at his neck.

"Light, I did just say the collar was to stop you from hurting anyone, was that really smart. Honestly to be frank you're lucky the British won the bid, if we had let the French or Americans win you'd already be very, very dead. I'm pretty sure rehabilitation is better than the lynch mob waiting for you if this doesn't work."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Misa sighed as she bent down to help the twitching boy to sit up. How was she going to explain this?

* * *

><p>-/-/

* * *

><p><span>With L<span>

Three hours after they had met this crazy, brilliant woman they were sat on a jet plane headed for England. Mello had been exhausted and had dozed off almost instantly. The only difference between him and a corpse being the occasional snorting snore. Near sat with L, Watari and Belle but, although he tried to be interested in the conversation they were having, he found the call of his toys to be far too strong.

"So, what you're saying madam is that you have an institute similar to my own." Watari inquired over a steaming cup of tea.

"Actually, you have an institute similar to _my _own. I know it seems silly to correct you but I am quite proud of having the first existing home for gifted youngsters. Although one large difference between yourself and I is that I don't limit it to the gifted. I take any lost child and give them a better start in life that I can." Watari nodded in understanding whilst L gnawed at his thumb.

'_Will Misa even want to see me, it's been months. What if she has moved on or never truly liked me at all. I don't want to make her uncomfortable but I have to see her. I need her. She may be like me, the only other one like me, I'm not alone.' _

L's head was in shambles, everything had moved so quickly that he couldn't think, he needed time to plan what he would say to her, if he said anything at all.

He was so wrapped up in his own confusion that he hadn't realised that Belle had moved till he felt her gloved hand on his own, pushing his hand away from his gnashing teeth. "Careful now sweetheart, you keep that up and there won't be any of you for Misa to see." She giggled at his shocked expression as she fished in her purse. With a gratified "Ahha." She pulled out a large bag of lollipops. "You're just as bad as Misa, the number of times I've had to pull that girls thumb out of her mouth because she's made herself bleed is enormous. It's why I always keep at least one bag of these on me, the sugar is good food for the brain and by giving her something to suck that she can't hurt it saves her poor thumb."

Smiling she handed him three of the prettiest lollies he had ever seen, all vividly contrasting with the whiteness of her glove. After a moment he un-wrapped the red one and popped it in his mouth. The sweet cherry flavour filled his mouth pleasantly and he couldn't help but hum his approval. "I knew you would like that one, the cherry one's are Misa's favourite too." His dark eyes flickered to her briefly as he sucked it with renewed appreciation. Misa like this flavour too, in a convoluted way it was like he felt a connection to the far off girl even though the logical part of his brain knew that it was quite... what's the expression? Stalkerish, that's the one. Even though it made him seem quite stalkerish it didn't matter, it soothed the ache in his chest that had been consuming him for weeks.

"So, Misa does what I do." With a kindly smile Belle nodded as she stirred her tea, "although I must say pet Misa is in far greater physical fitness than you are. Even when she was at her biggest she was in excellent shape." The image of a plumper Misa was oddly pleasing to the pale detective but at the same time he felt the urge to defend himself to the older woman.

"I am not unfit, running is not my strong suit but that doesn't mean I am unfit." He felt Belle's eyes trail over him as he spoke and he found it hard to fight a blush of embarrassment.

"Kicking?" L blinked away his shock, "I beg your pardon." "Is kicking your strong suit, kick boxing perhaps?" "Kind of." She nodded and turned away from him to again fish in her hand bag.

She produced a faded photo and handed it to him. He gazed at the image of a younger Belle with her arms around three adolescents, a tall brunette boy holding a belt. It appeared to be some sort of trophy and given the state of his attire L could only conclude that the boy was a kick boxer. However L had no interest in him, on either side of the boy was two girls. One girl with long brown hair and wide brown eyes that fit her freckled face perfectly but the girl that captured L's attention was the girl to the right of the boy.

Even with shorter brown hair he could recognise her, she was pressed closely into the boy and her arm was in front of him so she could hold the hand of the other girl. She looked extremely happy as she smiled at the camera. The other girl, however, looked very uncomfortable. Sure she was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Who are the other two?" Belle took the photo back smiling at it fondly.

"The boy is my son, David. He was 16 when this was taken I think. Misa, as you know, is on his right. On his left is Misa's little sister Melo, or Melody. Although, she has been prone to biting people for calling her that." Watari held out his hand so he too could look at the photo as well.

"Your son looks very like you." "Thank you, I personally think he's more his father's boy but in this picture he does look a lot like me. Are you all right Near?" The pale boy nodded before shyly enquiring if he could look at the picture too. Belle laughed at the polite boy and handed it to him too.

L watched curiously as he saw his young protégé brush a cautious finger over the image of Melo. For an instant L thought he saw a faint blush blossom on the younger boy's cheeks before it disappeared into his alabaster skin.

"She is very pretty."

"Melo? Yes she is, isn't she? When we find her you should tell her that, she thinks she is ugly. Heck with a sister as beautiful as Misa I think anyone would feel a little doubt at their own appeal but honestly she has to be one of the most unconfident people I have ever met. She thinks, just because she's a little bigger than average girls that she is ugly. It doesn't matter how many times Misa and I have told her she's wrong she can't believe us. She thinks that we're just saying that because we're obliged to, as her family. In all honesty that's why I didn't act quicker when she went missing." The woman placed a gloved hand over her mouth as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

L turned to face her more fully; taking the diminished lolly out of his mouth so he could talk properly. "What do you mean?"

"Melo used to go missing for days on end to try and exercise, to lose weight. You see she was very self conscious. She used to think whenever she went to the gym in the institute or the tracks around that people were staring at her, laughing at her. Of course that wasn't the case but that's how she felt. It never really worked because she was completely without support so she would lose maybe one or two pounds and come back feeling worse than when she left. At first, when she'd gone, that's what I thought it was. After a week went by I tried getting in touch with our contacts on the outside and they hadn't heard anything from her. Next I know Misa is ringing me telling me that she has been kidnapped and that they hadn't been in touch with ransom details or anything. If she is dead it will be my fault."

Her speech was broken by a choked sob; she faced the window to hide her tears. Near looked away so she could have her moment, Watari passed her a pristine handkerchief which she accepted gratefully.

L, on the other hand, was not interested in the tears; this was the time for action. "Have there been any leads." "L." Watari warned him gently with a shake of his hand but Belle had had her moment.

"No, it's fine. I believe Misa had found some possible leads. There are a couple of possibilities, for example the girl may have simply run off. She never liked the secrecy of our lifestyle. She hated not being able to contact Misa, they were so close. Before she disappeared and before Misa had been put on the Kira case they hadn't spoken in two years and it was killing Melo. After a series of accidents Melo lost the ability to contact Misa all together. But, I think, she found a number, Misa by that point had gone underground so that when she emerged as the model Misa Amane no-one from her previous 'life' questioned whether it was the same girl. Melo told me she had text Misa to see if it was her."

"But you knew that the model was her sister, why didn't you just tell her."

"I couldn't, going underground means no contact from anyone so that you can completely remake yourself. It's why Melo struggled to recognise Misa at first. The last Melo had seen Misa she had had a short, brown bob and was at least twenty pounds heavier. Add the makeup and the only similar thing was her eyes. The only reason I let the contact happen was because of how ill Melo had gotten, that and... Well I don't know if I should say."

L was absorbing everything that was being told of him. Trying to make a mental picture of the missing girl's character; there was no way she had just disappeared, at least not willingly.

"You should tell us anything that you know. Anything could be the key to why she went missing."

Belle sighed and shifted in her seat, "Melo told me... she said she had some information about hive that she couldn't tell me, she needed to tell Misa. When Melo works on a case she can go one of two ways, either be really open and tell anyone in the house who will listen about it or become highly secretive and almost feverish with it. That's what she was like, I couldn't get a word out of her, she needed Misa so, as their handler I allowed it."

"Then what happened?" Near chipped in, still he held the photograph, looking at the girl as though she were an old friend.

"Then she disappeared. She was working her own case, a murderer in the London area killing women with dark hair and olive skin, not very complicated but still important to be solved before a ball that the Italian embassy were throwing. She finished that and then she was gone."

"And there was no word, nothing?"

"Nothing."

L stood and walked to the back of the jet as the others continued talking, he had all he needed for now. Things were both clear and confused however one thing stood out to him, whatever the girl had found out, whatever it was that was so terrible she couldn't trust her handler with that she needed her sister for. Yes whatever secret she had learned, that was what had caused her disappearance. L could only hope it hand caused her death.

* * *

><p>-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

><p><span>Unknown Pov <span>

Cold.

It's so cold. I can't see, I can't... I can't breathe.

"Hello. Is- Is anyone out there?"

There is no response, there never is.

I can feel the tears rolling down my face, I must look a sight, bruised, bleeding and crying.

How could he do this to us? How could he betray us all like this?

"David you bastard!" It doesn't matter how many times I scream it no-one comes. Only, something's different this time. In the air, I can feel it. A change, another person is there.

"I know you're there. Answer me damn it!" A foot, a steel toed boot, in my ribs. My throat is so raw I can't even cry out. I curl up as more tears force their way out of my bound eyes.

"Now now Melo. That isn't any kind of language for a young lady to be using."

"Who says I'm a lady you cunt!" The same foot slams down into my spine this time. I can't help screaming as the burning pain radiates throughout my body.

"And here, young David has been telling me how nice and polite you are. Has he lied to me, my love, or are you not happy with your current living arrangements. We can change it if you'd like. We can put you into a lovely room, with a bed and a window and a computer and anything else you'd need."

"And all I need to do is sell my soul to the Devil and it's all mine."

His laugh grates on my ears, it makes me wince, it's too loud and tinny. I can feel his hands sliding down my side, caressing me. I feel sick.

"Get off me."

"I think not, my love. And no, we don't want your soul, just your cooperation. Work for us and we will give you anything you desire. Your talents will not play second fiddle to your sisters any longer."

"Go to hell." The hand grips tighter on my waist, fingertips digging in painfully.

"I've already been."

I feel the blindfold being pulled off and the man hauls me up by my hair so I'm sat instead of sprawled out on the cold, metal floor as I have been for the past week. To keep me disorientated they kept moving me, never in the same place for too long but never before have they taken the blindfold off.

After being so long in the dark my eyes are stinging at the sudden burst of light. I can't stop blinking, trying desperately to get my eyes to accustom themselves to their surroundings. Bit by bit the blurry picture comes into focus, I can see the padded walls with questionable stains on them. Some look like dried blood, some look like. My gag reflex kicks in; don't think about it, think about anything else.

The man caresses my head, smoothing my hair gently. As if I don't know what he's doing. As if I'm too stupid to know when someone is trying to inspire Stockholm, I've seen it often enough. But I know, he can't trick me. He can't play me off against Misa. If he had ever had any chance at fooling me had lost it the second he mentioned her... play along. Don't let him know he's lost me or he may finish what the others started.

"I knew, from the first moment I saw you that I had to have you for my collection. Years of recruiting from Belle and finally I found my missing piece. I didn't care that young David told me Misa had more talent; you were all I could think about. Do you have any idea how long I have been planning this?"

"Do you have any idea how sick you make me?"

So much for hiding it from him, oh well it would seem odd if I just changed suddenly.

Again he laughed but this time I knew he didn't mean it... if his grip on my hair was any indication.

"You're very funny poppet. So very funny."

"I want to see you. Let me see you." I felt his shuddering breath on my ear and it sickened me. His lips stroked my ear as he spoke. "As you wish, my princess."

Slowly I felt him stand and move around into my line of sight. The only way I could think of describing him was like a cross between Lucius Malfoy and Hannibal Lecter.

Pale skin, aristocratic features. Piercing blue eyes that seemed to look straight through me. Broad shoulders and chest lead down to long legs. Everything about him screamed luxury except for him boots, worn out and steel toed contrasting with his three piece suit. He slipped the charcoal jacket over his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. His long, blonde hair fell forward into his face. If I didn't know he was a vile, disgusting excuse for a human being she would have thought he was beautiful. But she did know, and now she had a face to hate.

"Like what you see princess?"

"Not particularly."

He flung himself forward startling me. He gripped me tightly and pulled me to his face, "Now then sweetheart. I've had just about enough of this attitude. Why are you trying to hurt me? I have kept you safe, I have cherished you, I have-"

"Kidnapped me, beaten me. Yes you're right, how can I be so angry at you?" He actually looks like I've slapped him, his eyes are filling up with tears. Crocodile tears no doubt. I almost feel bad for him but that's what he wants. _Ignore him, he's trying to get you to doubt yourself. Don't let him win.' _

"I only want what's best for you Melody. Why can't you see that? I didn't want to hurt you but I couldn't let you continue as you were. You would have ruined everything. I need David to remain undiscovered so that he can keep saving the children. Save them from what you have suffered from, save them from living in Misa's shadow as you have been forced to."

"You're mad."

He shook his head and picked up his jacket, he brushed it off carefully before putting it back on carefully. He raised his hand and I couldn't help the wince, expecting him to strike me again. He pulled a face to show his displeasure at my fear before crouching back down. He looked at me for a long moment before softly tilting my chin and brushing his thin, cold lips against my sore, chapped ones. I fought the urge to vomit as he rubbed his cheek along my own.

"You will understand sparrow, you will see it as clearly as I do and then, maybe you will try and return my feelings. Until then, little girl, I will have to leave you here. Please, please try for me."

And with that he left, slipped out the door that slammed shut behind him. The tears came back then, I hate crying. I hate feeling so weak. I need to get out, I need to tell Misa. I need to die.

The darkness is flooding my vision, I can feel unconsciousness slipping in, it's better that way. If I'm not conscious they can't hurt me. I'm free in my dreams.

* * *

><p><span>Unknown Pov<span>

"David, come here."

"Yes sir."

The snivelling little brat practically runs over to me, I'm surprised he can hear me over the screams coming from the various cells around the room.

"Go back to your mother's institute and do what I pay you for. Scout out anymore talent and... Go to Melo's room, bring anything you like, just something so that she has the comforts of home here. Nothing about her sister though. No photos. I need to break her spirit and I can't do that if the 'good old days' are filling her mind with doubts."

"Sir I don't understand why it's her you want. Misa, for one, is far more talented and, if I may say so she is far prettier."

The sound of my slap echoes around the room. Even the screaming children shut up at it. Blood pools in the corner of David's mouth and it only validates my rage.

"How dare you, HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME! I know that Misa is considered to be the fairer of the two but my orchid is the true beauty. There is something in her eyes, I can see it in every picture and even in person. She has touched the darkness and come out pure. She is mine and mine alone and if I ever hear you say that she is anything other than the beauty she is I will not hesitate to kill you. Am I clear? AM I CLEAR?"

He nods furiously as he crawls backwards away from me before running out into the night.

I press a shaking hand to my lips to try and remember the feeling of her sweet lips on mine, she is warming up to me I can feel it. No one will stand in our way, nothing will stop us once she submits to me. We will rule the world, HIVE will be stronger than ever and it is within my grasp.

It's so close I can feel it.

* * *

><p>-/-

* * *

><p>And that's your lot.<p>

First off I am soooooo so so very sorry it's been so long since my last update. I just lost all my drive for this story. I couldn't work out where I needed to go and I felt so bad that I was letting everyone who liked this story down and then I got caught up in another story I was writing.

But today the plot bunnies have returned, so YAY, let's hope they stay this time. =)

Thank you as always to me wonderful reviewers and everyone who's added me to lists.

* * *

><p>Thank you to <strong>IthinkIthinktoomuch <strong>for your constructive criticism. I will say I know my punctuation is terrible, I get caught up in writing and it's like I forget to add any so I'll look back and I won't be able to work out where to break it up. My poor beta reader Lucy has a hell of a job with me and sometimes mistakes reappear after she's sent me stuff back which never ceases to surprise and annoy us both. The to and too thing is also not my fault, I've just recently worked out that there was an issue with my spell check that I've managed to fix as in I would put the right one and it would change it. So it's my fault for not checking better but it was a technical difficulty that I wouldn't have picked up on if you hadn't mentioned it. Soooo yeah thank you sweetie, hope you like this chapter, you'll have to let me know if you're still reading that is. If you are still reading please don't ever feel bad about telling me where i'm messing up =) constructive critisism is good =D.

**Rin Sessys Girl- **thank you as always... oh no, your psychic powers have waned my friend it was light in her room not David... oh well a win is a win ;) I hope your still reading and I am sorry for the long wait. Please let me know what you think =) xx

**Natsu 18 – **I hope you're still reading too, I'm sorry about the long wait. Thank you for taking the time to review I hope this chapter doesn't let you down.

**L and Misa for eternity – **Thank you, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reviewing. =)

**AnjuHime- **haha don't be scared by Belle, she's like a nutty grandma =P haha I hope you like this chapter, thank you for reviewing.

* * *

><p>So again, thank you to everyone and sorry about the wait.<p>

Merry Christmas to everyone =)

Wp2 xx


	9. Painful memories and Pervert's pleasure

Enjoy this chapter... i hope. thank you to Rin Sessys Girl and L and misa for eternity for reviewing and thanks to everyone else for reading. =)

* * *

><p>"People bid on me."<p>

Misa sighed, how many times was he going to say the same thing before it got into his thick skull?

"No Light, people did not bid on you. Countries did. America wanted you to receive the death penalty. France, Japan, Russia and far too many others for me to mention at this moment in time wanted to stand you up against a wall with a firing squad behind your back. However they didn't win the bid, England did. They want to play the good guys I believe. They want to say 'we took Kira and we made him better'. You will be punished for your crimes but they don't want to kill you... unless rehabilitation fails in which case you will be executed and they will still have the moral high ground. Clever huh? Anyway, how did you know this was my room?"

A self satisfied smirk came onto Light's face as he took a deep breath, clearly readying himself for some long, dramatic speech proving his superiority. However Misa was not in the mood for him today and so walked past him, through the open patio doors and into the warmth of her room. Light didn't take the hint and followed her, chattering away as he walked.

"Well, Misa, it was simple really. After I escaped the holding cell." "Escaping implies they were trying to keep you there. They weren't." "Fine, after I left the holding cell I explored this place to try and find a way out. I overheard some children mentioning that your room was on the top floor and so I decided to try and right some wrongs. And besides it wasn't hard to deduce that it was you, how many Misa's are there in the world anyway."

"Thirty six living and twelve deceased last count."

The smug light filtered out of Light's eyes almost as fast as it had entered. Misa almost felt pity for the boy whose mind had been poisoned by his desire to do some good. Misa sighed and walked back over to him. She raised a tentative hand to his head, ignoring his flinch, and patted him softly on the head.

"There there Light. It was a good guess and it paid off didn't it? Now I'm sorry, I would love to catch up whilst you explain your intellectual superiority to me and tell me how I ruined your life and betrayed you but I have a lot of work to catch up on and some business to take care of. I simply can't baby sit you right now. "

Light winced at the implication he needed looking after but Misa could clearly see the interest was piqued in his eyes. Te old Light was still in there, somewhere. She could see it, buried beneath the darkness that had tainted his brilliant mind.

"What business?" She motioned for him to follow her over to her desk, case files were teetering precariously close to the edge. Her email was overloaded with desperate pleas for assistance from common man and countries alike. "You-you're a detective."

Misa nodded, not even looking at him now. She couldn't do anything for Melo till Belle came home from wherever she was, the best thing she could do was to catch up on all her work that was left behind. Light peered at the screen from over her shoulder as she typed furiously, informing the New York police that they need to withhold any information they have about the new serial killer completely out of the press (it's what the guy wants and to deny him it will cause him stress, stress= mistakes). She moved on to type a brief note to the Belgian ambassador that his daughter hadn't been kidnapped but was enjoying a holiday with her lover in the tropics.

Over an hour they sat there in comfortable... if somewhat bizarre silence. Misa didn't feel uncomfortable being sat in the darkness of her bedroom with a mass murderer... to be honest she had been with far worse. Misa felt uncomfortable with the way he was staring over her shoulder and reading every word.

"Light, I think it's time you go to wherever it is you sleep here for the night. I'm feeling quite tired now." He seemed to snap out of a daze at her sudden words, for almost a second he looked quite sheepish before the arrogance filtered back into his face.

"And why can't I stop here?"

Misa stared at him mutely for a moment before answering. "Because, Light, this is my room. No-one can be in my room." He laughed before walking, as best he could in the straightjacket, to the bed and sitting down. Misa sighed and counted down from three in her head.

_3_

_2_

_1_

Light was flung forward with the force of the electricity being emitted by the collar. Misa watched detachedly as he thrashed around on her carpeted floors. "Please try and refrain from soiling yourself Light, these carpets are quite pale and I would hate to have to trouble Belle with bringing in a carpet cleaner or having to do it herself."

Eventually the shocks subsided, Light shakily hauled himself into an upright position (a difficult feat for someone with bound arms). "I-I-I-I d-don't understand. I didn't hurt anyone then. Why did it-"

"Because it is a part of your rehabilitation. Looking at your file... ah yes, here it is. _The patient must receives shocks if he: hurts anyone, tries to hurt anyone, makes any mention of the death note, tries to get a death note, failure to comply with instructions, failure to comply with rehabilitation scheme, is rude, tries to go outside, succeeds getting outside._ The list goes on Light but I don't have all night. You broke two of your instructions there, failure to comply and quite frankly you were very rude. The more you break the worse it gets. Now come on, let's find you a bed for the night."

* * *

><p><span>With L<span>

_Dream_

* * *

><p><em>Soft, warm lips pressing to his neck. Bright blue eyes staring deeply into his, pink lips twisted into a heart wrenching smile. <em>

"_I love you Lawliet." _

"_I love you too Misa, please don't leave me again." _

_Gentle fingers combing his hair, nails scraping deliciously against his scalp. _

"_I won't sweetie, I'm sorry I left you in the first place. Please, come find me I need you." _

"_I'm right here." _

_But she was pulling away, her feet weren't moving but she was getting further and further away. _

"_I need you Lawliet; I can't find her on my own." _

_L struggled desperately to get to his feet and get to her but she was moving faster and faster and faster till he could barely see her as a pin prick on the horizon. He cried out in despair at having lost her again when her voice filtered in as little more than a whisper._

"_Hurry."_

* * *

><p>L sat up with a start, he hadn't remembered dozing off but waking up was terrible. He looked around the darkened jet. Watari and Belle were dozing in their seats where he had left them and Mello didn't appear to have stirred at all. Near was sat upright clutching a teddy with one eye open, L couldn't tell whether or not he was asleep and he decided not to bother the boy in case he was asleep.<p>

L reached his arms up as high as they could go till he heard the satisfying _pop_ of his bones. Since he hadn't meant to go to sleep he hadn't found a comfortable spot to sleep in and his joints creaked their displeasure when he stood.

He padded his way across the jet to where Belle sat; he wasn't sure what compelled him to look for the photo again but something was bothering him, he needed to see her again but it was more than that. Something he'd seen but wasn't fully registered in him memory, barely there... He had no qualms about fishing through the sleeping woman's purse to retrieve the photo; he had done far worse to get justice.

It took him three whole minutes to work out the photo wasn't there, he was frustrated to say the least. He took one of the two remaining lollies that were in his pocket and jammed it in his mouth. The sweet, rich cherry flavour flooded his mouth, soothing his jittery nerves.

If there was one thing L hated more than a criminal it was not being sure of something. He closed his eyes and tried to visualise the photo but his traitorous memory wouldn't move one from the image of Misa, how happy and healthy she looked. How beautiful she was.

This was the very reason he didn't get involved with people. It was unsafe! He could have been killed but that was nothing if he couldn't work and he couldn't.

Every day spent thinking of Misa, what was she doing? Was she thinking of him? Catching sight of a magazine she was in out of the corner of his eye and having his chest contract so painfully that he couldn't breathe. He only knew love from what he had read about in books or saw in movies but he knew he loved her, knew with every fibre of his being. It was so much more though, adoration? Perhaps, all he knew was that he wanted to find her and hold her and never let her go. To take her to some secret place and hide her from the rest of the world so that she would be his and his alone, no-one else would ever look at her and she wouldn't look at them. Only him. If she rejected him he was sure his heart wouldn't break, he would. She was so much to him now that if she told him to go, if she said she didn't want him he would cease.

L didn't remember much about his parents, frankly he didn't want to. He wasn't like some of the other children at Whammy's, they had been abused, their parents killed or simply given away. L knew his parents had died; he wasn't like the others because he could remember nothing. Not strictly true there was one memory; he assumed it was his mother. After that the only thing he knew was Watari.

In the memory, the woman runs into the room with a teddy in her hand, she gives him it. L remembers being so happy at receiving the teddy and clutches it to his chest as she picks him up. Her hair is soft and long and smells wonderful. She has a British accent, he can recognise that.

* * *

><p><em><span>Memory<span>_

* * *

><p>"It's ok my little dragon, don't you cry. I'm here. We're going to play a game, you and I. Yes we are my brave, little dragon. It's like hide and seek but its better. I'm going to put you in your hiding place and no matter what you see or what you hear you stay where you are till my friend Qualish Whammy comes to pick you up. He will know where you're hiding and when he comes for you, you win the game."<p>

A loud bang echoes throughout the room and she holds him that bit tighter.

"Let me look at you my precious boy, oh you are so beautiful. You are my masterpiece, I don't care if my mother thinks the paint run on you, you are my beautiful boy. I will always love you Lawliet do you hear me? Always. No matter where you or I am I will always love you. And if I could I would hide with you."

Wet drops fall on his face from hers, he reaches a small hand up to wipe them from her and she kisses his finger tips.

"Now remember, to win the game you must stay where I put you and not make a sound. Qualish will come, he always comes."

She moves a book on the book case and the entire wall moves; she moves quickly and places him in the small room.

"Look baby, all your favourite foods are here. And your blanket and pillows. This is an adventure isn't it, this isn't scary this is fun. Don't cry now baby you've been so brave, I'm so proud of you my good boy. Look sweet heart, there's even a toilet just for you."

She picks him back up and squeezes him tightly; he looks up at her pale face and sees her dark eyes shining at him. "I love you."

"And I love you too baby, so very, very much. Don't ever forget how much we love you sweetheart, never forget."

And with that she placed him down on the bed and walked out of the room. The wall slid back shut leaving him in but lights flickered on. He heard locks snap into place, completely shutting him in here. He could hear muffled footsteps leading into the next room and he clutched his teddy to him even tighter and snuggled down under the plush quilt.

As he snuggled he accidently knocked a switch and sound flooded the room. For a moment panic filled him, did this mean he had lost the game?

He briefly contemplated trying to leave the room to ask her if he had lost when he heard the man speaking.

"Where is he Eve? I want you both for my son's collection."

"Where's who you stupid bastard?"

Lawliet winced at the sound of the slap.

"You are lucky Eve that my collection is full. Or else I'd have to put that pretty little mouth to some good use. Where is the boy?"

"I will never let you get my son! He's gone Alexander, far away from here, far away from you. You'll never have him and you'll never have me!"

Lawliet could hear footsteps, getting louder and louder, then nothing. Silence, for a moment he thought they had gone but then... so quiet, hardly there to be called a whisper but still clear as day in the tiny room.

"Well then you're no use to me."

Lawliet's ears rang for several minutes after the gun shot. Clearly it had been close to the microphone, it would have still been loud no matter what but this was deafening.

* * *

><p><em><span>Present<span>_

* * *

><p>He sat in that room for three days, there was more than enough food to last him weeks, if not months but he only ate the sweets. He remembered knowing that the woman was dead outside the room and he knew he needed something sweet to stop the ache.<p>

Three days and Watari picked him up and he began his new life.

Dragons intrigued him; they hoarded things like he did. They protected what was theirs; their treasure was gold, jewels and maiden sacrifices. His was the world, the people and Misa. She was his greatest treasure.

But none of this changed the fact he couldn't think around her and worse without her.

'_Stop it. Concentrate, it was in the photo but it was in the background so forget Misa and her friends. There were people, four of them, two old ladies... they are inconsequential, they weren't even looking in the direction of the photographer. The other two then, a man. Tall, blonde, wearing a suit. Who wears a suit that expensive at a junior kick boxing championship? Where was he looking?' _

L fought to focus on the man, something about him was wrong, very wrong. Where had he been looking? Where was the photograph?

As if answering his un-asked question the offending item fell to the ground. L's wide eyes looked up to see where it had fallen from, Near. The sleeping boy had shifted and it had fallen out of his hidden hand. L made the decision to talk to the boy later about the photo, but he had what he needed now and that was what was important.

There, on the same side as Melody, hidden in plain sight. The long haired man was there and he was staring intently straight forward... no, not straight forward. He was looking at Melody, leering would probably a better word for it. He was starring so intensely at the girl that he probably hadn't even noticed the photographer. L was looking at the photo however many years down the line and he didn't like the look in the man's face. As he looked at the picture for longer he noticed how sad Melody looked, sure she was smiling but... in her eyes, a faraway look. He had seen it on so many of the new children who arrive at whammy's. The look of loss and pain, the darkness.

Why would Misa's little sister be so... sad? Whatever had happened to Misa had happened to Melo but Misa didn't look sad. Misa was stood a lot closer to the boy, David; his arm was a lot tighter around Misa than Melo. L could see the relationship was different between the two girls and the boy. Where Misa looked relaxed and comfortable with him Melo seemed uncomfortable and uneasy.

Pieces of the puzzle were coming together, L wasn't sure what they meant yet but there was a definite outline of things, like someone had sketched a light picture on an old piece of paper and he was just beginning to see it. One thing was for certain, there was something off about both the men in the picture.

"Lawliet, are you all right?" Belle had moved over to him whilst he had been studying the picture. L had the good grace to look sheepish as he gave it back. "Sorry Miss Belle." The woman laughed, shaking her head.

"Its fine, last I saw young Near had it. You didn't take it off him did you?"

"No, it fell. I... do you know that man, the one behind you all?" Belle took it from him and studied it before shaking her head negatively. "No, he looks familiar but I can't place him. It'll come to me, it always does."

She slipped a mobile phone out of her pocket and dialled a number quickly. She held a finger up to her lips to silence any questions he may have.

"Hello Misa darling... Yes dear... Oh no, he's allowed to go anywhere, his room? It's in the east wing on the fourth floor last door on the right... Yes sweetheart, I wanted to spend a little more time with you too but I had an errand to run. I've been worried about you; I want you to remember that. You haven't been yourself since you came back-No dear, let me speak. I know that you're worried about Melo, we all are but you are killing yourself. Lucy was worried about you and she called me... yes when I was collecting, that's how worried she was... She did the right thing Misa. As your handler I should know these things... No don't have a word with her, I mean it Misa. I know you think you can take care of yourself but this is not taking care of yourself. I love you darling you know that and nobody wants find Melo more than me and you but Melo would not want you skipping meals and not sleeping for her... Yes, I'll be home soon... tomorrow I should think. Oh and Misa, before I forget, I'm bringing some guests with me. Goodbye."

L stared at the phone; Misa had been on the other end of that. For months he had not seen or heard neither hide nor hair of her for months and if that woman had passed him the phone, even for a second, she would have been there. Foolish tears welled in his eyes, he hated feeling like this. So helpless.

Belle, sensing his distress, placed her hand on his shoulder. "It would have been too soon. She wouldn't have reacted well. You may think me a foolish old woman but I know what I'm talking about with Misa, I know how she feels about you. She's been hurt, so many times in so many different ways. I don't want to be a part of hurting her again. You must help her; she's so... so cold. She needs you to-"

At that moment Belle was cut off by a door banging open and Matt walking into the living room of the jet.

"Got quite bored guys, pilot wouldn't let me have a go and didn't know the answers to any of my questions. Top it all off the silly git wouldn't let me smoke... do you have any films on this thing Belle."

To L's annoyance Belle got up and led Matt to the entertainment room. L pondered to himself that there were some benefits to having your own private jet and not just renting from a different company every time. Perhaps he should ask Watari if they could afford this sort of thing, but looking at the sleeping man L wisely decided to let him sleep. He grabbed a blanket and curled himself up by a window so he could watch the clouds as he fell asleep.

Tomorrow he would see Misa... or at least be in the same country as her. Not to mention if he wanted to stand a chance helping her he would need to be functioning at full capacity. That meant he needed sleep. He slipped the unfinished lolly out of his mouth and wrapped it back up, he would have it later, for now he realised just how exhausted he actually was.

* * *

><p><em><span>Unknown Pov<span>_

* * *

><p>David should be nearly back home by now. All he needs to do is keep Misa busy and Melo will realise how unloved she is by that bitch. Then she will come to me with open arms. Lying in my bed isn't the same knowing she is only five floors below me; I reach across to the dark oak bedside table for the remote.<p>

The TV flickers on and I can see her, my little orchid. I'm glad I left the blind fold off so I can see all her beautiful face. Her paleness gives her an angelic glow, the tiny freckles that covered her face were adorable and her deep brown eyes sent shivers up and down my spine every time they flickered to the camera. It's like she's looking straight at me.

Father always told me that you shouldn't fall for your collections but I know even he would take example for this one. She truly was something special. Rose pink lips and luscious breasts. Round, curvy, womanly figure. The perfect height for me. I could fit her under my chin and hide her from the rest of the world. She's mine; together we will bring HIVE to its former glory and create a wonderful new world.

Just as I get ready to sleep with her image glowing in front of me something she does catches my eye. She lies down and rolls onto her back to sleep but it's clear she doesn't know, she can't know... Against my own wishes I left her in her own clothes, partially for her comfort but mostly because I have been so busy I couldn't dress her myself and I'll be damned if anyone else gets to touch her, to see her like that.

The point is when she was taken my little tigress fought, to avoid damaging her, my men grabbed her clothes to pin her. There was some... damage, mostly to her top, and now as she lay to sleep the rip came wide open.

I can't control my breathing as I stare at her creamy orbs. She is so beautiful, I can see her wiggling, trying to hide herself. She is so modest and it only makes her more appealing. Suddenly the silk sheets are unbearable, I hadn't even realised my hand was on my clothed erection till I moved the sheets off me.

I can't help stroking myself faster and harder as her chest heaves at the effort of trying to cover herself when her hands are tied. Her panting only serves to push the delicious orbs further out of the tear in her shirt. I want to taste them, to run my tongue over them and nip them with my teeth as she writhes and screams under me but it would be too soon, I don't want to frighten her so I content myself to imagine it's her silken hands on my cock.

The image of her breasts, and my powerful imagination, means that I don't have to wait long to cum. I actually screamed her name as my toes curled at the powerful sensations rushing through my whole body. I'm on fire, my hair is clinging to the sides of my head and I don't care. She is mine, now and forever. One day soon it will be her hand on my heated flesh not my own, her kiss on my lips and her warmth in my bed.

"Good night sweetheart."

For the first time since I collected her I find sleep easily. I don't need to sit up till I lose consciousness watching her tonight.

I'm so happy.

* * *

><p>-/-

* * *

><p>Well there you go... gonna be honest didn't realise I was going to write that last bit till I'd written it... forgive me please.<p>

**Review please...** Even if you hate it, being told what I could improve is better than silence. I've got people adding it to lists and reading it but I'm not getting any feedback. I'm not one of those authors who will withhold chapters till I get x amount of reviews but I do need reviews because they tell me for example you prefer Misa's Pov to L's or you'd rather there was a different Pov altogether. Whether I'm going too quickly or too slow. Etc

**I don't expect massive reviews. **Don't get me wrong if you give me a massive review I will love it and read it but I don't expect you to take five minutes or whatever to write me a review if all you have to say is that was good, could be better etc.

I don't want to sound whiny but reviews are helpful. =) pretty please.

So I don't know whether or not you'll get another update before New Year's. New Years Eve is my birthday sooooo I'm not going to be writing then, if the plot bunnies allow you might get one sooner but it may only be little.

I hope you've enjoyed it, please let me know either way. =D I also hope you all had a good Christmas and have a happy new year =D

Wp2 x


End file.
